


Be Our Guest

by FandomNonsense



Series: Laughter Lines [4]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Dancing, Drinking, F/M, Floo Network, Fluff, Ministry of Magic, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Mutual Pining, Sister-Sister Relationship, Slow Build, Slow Dancing, Traveling, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-10-25 11:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10763277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomNonsense/pseuds/FandomNonsense
Summary: It was soon. She realized - fifteen minutes and counting. Her luggage sat alongside her desk, a melancholy reminder of her impending journey. Perhaps her apprehension about the trip stemmed from the location. There wasn’t a hint of uncertainty in mind that if Newt’s brother had chosen to get married in Central Park, she wouldn’t have thought twice about attending. Tina had scarcely been out of New York, making traveling to England quite a leap. Venturing across an ocean to attend a man’s wedding - a man she’d never met no less - remained such a strange notion to her. Then why do I want to go so badly?





	1. A Green Burst of Fire

**April 1928**

The Department of Magical Law Enforcement of MACUSA was practically a ghost town as Tina and Queenie sat together in comfortable silence eating sandwiches at the Auror’s desk. Most of her fellow colleagues were away at lunch, opting to spend their allotted hour outside in the spring sunshine instead of in the stuffy interior of the Magical Congress building. The open space was unusually quiet, and Tina was glad for the empty desks surrounding her – it granted her and her sister a peaceful environment to finish their meal in each other’s company.

Tina had a habit of keeping her workspace free of any excess paperwork, giving the sisters space to eat their homemade sandwiches without fear of ruining any of her documents. It wasn’t often her beautiful, blonde sister ventured all the way from her basement office to share a quick bite; mostly due to Tina’s tendency of working through her breaks. Queenie had been adamant that morning that the two of them find time to spend together - on account of Tina’s forthcoming departure to England that same afternoon.

Newt’s unexpected invitation asking the dark-haired witch to join him for his brother’s wedding had arrived over a month ago, and Tina still found herself weary of the entire notion. It was with no small amount of bribing – more like threatening – from her sister that she was eventually coerced into accepting the unprompted invite. Even so, the idea of it all still loomed over Tina ominously, as she reminded herself that she was somehow willing to journey thousands of miles away to surround herself with an unknown multitude of strangers. Truthfully, the only part of her that wanted to go was the part that yearned to see Newt again. His letters over the past months had offered her some amount of solace, but remained only a shadow of what could be by having him near. The thought of seeing his freckled face and striking green eyes in person was the only facet of the trip that was keeping her from staying in New York. As for everything else, she supposed Queenie was right; they were all just excuses Tina had been using as a crutch to get out of going. The mileage didn’t matter, and neither did the people; Newt wanted her there and _that_ was what mattered.

Nevertheless, Tina, hadn’t taken to the premise that her trip meant she would be leaving her sister home alone for a few days. That was the thought that was inflicting the most strain. Ever encouraging, Queenie remained resolute. She made a point of often reminding Tina that she had her fiancé to look out for her while she was away with Newt.

That was something else to burden Tina.

Her No-Mag friend, Jacob, would soon become her brother-in-law – a poignant truth that overwhelmed Tina with both joy and dread. The stout baker felt rather like a brother to the dark-haired witch, which was dangerous with the wizarding laws the way they were. All the same, Jacob loved Queenie, and she him. Tina knew in her heart that the man would always do right by her younger sister, and that was genuinely the only thing she could ask for, given the situation. Their marriage would be secret, _illegal_ , but their love, beyond any doubt, would continue to bloom endlessly every day with overflowing swells of devotion.

With a haggard sigh Tina took one last bite of her sandwich, feeling the weight of her sister's gaze upon her. It was a glance that was characteristically Queenie; one her older sister had learned to read from a young age. She pushed her thoughts deeper into her mind, but it was too late.

“Promise me you’ll at least try to enjoy yourself while you’re gone.” Queenie almost scowled when she spoke; the doll-like features of her face twisting into a cold frown. For someone who, to the eye, appeared so meek and mild, the blonde witch had a gift for vehement glares.

Tina mustered a shadowy side-smirk. It wasn’t forced, but still lacked the luster she figured Queenie was hoping for.

“I promise,” she assured her sister.

Her blonde sister’s heavy leer fluttered back to its usual luminescent sparkle – Queenie believed her.

Somewhere within the empty space around them a clock ticked on, gradually counting down to the moment of Tina’s departure. The Auror had spent all of her free time engrossing herself with the necessary preparations for her brief vacation - if only to keep her mind from actually focusing on the trip itself. The most arduous of the tasks was undoubtedly upgrading her Floo Pass to international status. Finding wizards and witches to cover her shifts was a walk through the park – new recruits were always eager for some field action. Queenie made certain that she would be able to watch their apartment; leaving Tina’s method of travel the only thing to create  an issue. MACUSA’s laws on upgrading passes were rigid; reserved for department heads, politicians, and for specific persons – titles she didn’t hold. With that knowledge, she’d been more than a little surprised to find a telegram from the Department Head of Magical Law at the Ministry on her desk one afternoon, insisting MACUSA grant her the special clearance. Once that had been sorted, everything else fell effortlessly into place. Packing was easy, as was finding something to wear – thanks to her talented sister. Queenie guaranteed the dress she’d made her (which Tina wasn’t to see until she put it on) was esthetic and tasteful, and above all, promised the frock would make her feel beautiful. She didn’t doubt her sister's ability to conjure a breathtaking gown. Tina did, however, hold a skepticism that she would _look_ beautiful wearing the piece.

“What time you leavin’?” Queenie wondered, sipping her bottle of Coca-Cola.

Tina left the question linger like an ugly, dark cloud over her. She finished her own soda and tossed it artlessly in the bin by her desk along with the rest of her trash before she found the words stuck thickly in her throat.

“Quarter after twelve.” She recounted, eyeing the clock upon the wall balefully. Queenie turned on her swivel seat, swinging a quick glance at the time. “Oh!” there was an obvious amount of enthusiasm in her quip that Tina found herself envying. “That’s so soon!” There was a shimmer in her crystal blue eyes as she delivered her sister a delightful grin. Tina couldn’t garner a matching response.

_It was soon_. She realized - fifteen minutes and counting. Her luggage sat alongside her desk, a melancholy reminder of her impending journey. Perhaps her apprehension about the trip stemmed from the location. There wasn’t a hint of uncertainty in mind that if Newt’s brother had chosen to get married in Central Park, she wouldn’t have thought twice about attending. Tina had scarcely been out of New York, making traveling to England quite a leap. Venturing across an ocean to attend a man’s wedding - a man she’d never met no less - remained such a strange notion to her. _Then why do I want to go so badly?_

Queenie shook her head, ringlets bouncing playfully, rolling her eyes with an affectionate simper which turned a curl on her lips as she listened to her sister's inner monologue.

“Shut up, Queenie.” Tina muttered as she stood.

Her sister rose fluidly, dusting the slew of crumbs from her skirt. “I ain’t sayin’ a thing, Teenie.”

Tina shrugged into her coat and snatched the suitcase by her desk as she motioned for her sister to follow her to the elevators.

Newt had thankfully written her a reminder illustrating the capricious nature of the English weather during the spring, while urging her to pack accordingly. As such, the dark-haired witch opted for the familiar long overcoat she usually saved for winter. The Magizoologist’s counsel was inexplicit but helpful nonetheless; Tina just hoped that the weather wasn’t notoriously glum the entire time she was visiting.

MACUSA’s main concourse was teaming with wizards and witches returning from their lunch dates as Tina and her sister stepped off the elevator. On some scale, the Auror envied them. She loved her job and couldn’t shake the feeling leaving meant she was betraying her colleagues to go to a party (a party she had to keep reminding herself she wanted to go to). The sisters continued their casual stroll in silence, expertly dodging the throng of people with skill. The Floo Room – as it was unofficially dubbed – was settled in the rear of the grand lobby, past the gilded eagles and the Salem Memorial, and was quite literally a room chock-full of mammoth fireplaces. Just outside of the wide arched threshold sat a rather bored looking house elf with a clipboard.

“I better get back downstairs…” Queenie sighed before Tina fell into line to have her pass checked.

“Alright.” Tina’s voice gave her away her, shaking as she spoke. “You take care of yourself, okay, Queenie?”

Her younger sister lunged; flinging her arms around Tina’s shoulders and squeezing her tightly – almost uncomfortably so. The dark-haired witch revealed in the sensation that whirled through her, holding her little sister so close. She breathed her in like a breath of fresh air. The perfume of rose oil trickled into Tina’s senses, and she quickly committed the smell of her to her memory.

“I will, don’t worry ‘bout me…or the apartment, or anything. You just go relax and enjoy yourself, honey. It’ll do ya some good.” The wide grin tugging at her pink lips couldn’t steal away the glistening of bittersweet tears brimming her eyes.

It was the first time since Tina had left to go off to school those initial couple of years that the two of them were saying good-bye on a grandiose level. Queenie was spending more and more days away (at Jacob’s) from the apartment she and Tina had called home for so many happy years, but those short-lived farewells had never been anything to fret over. Tina was now trekking so much farther than a few blocks to a bakery.

“You know me,” Tina chanced a joking tone as she valiantly fought back her own tears she could feel starting to well. “I’ll always worry.”

Queenie giggled weakly and pulled her sister into one last hug. “Tell Newt I said ‘hi’.”

“I will,” Tina promised pulling away. The two of them held their heartwarming gaze for a generous amount of time before the oldest sister squared her shoulders and brushed loose hair from her eyes. It wasn’t until she took her place in line with the other traveling wizards that the blonde witch ambled away. Tina didn’t dare peel her eyes from her sister as she watched Queenie venture back into the workplace frenzy. When her blonde curls vanished from sight Tina swallowed the thick lump in her throat, sucking in a deep breath. She wasn’t even going to be gone three whole days, yet it was enough to make the dark-haired witch miss her sister.

“Pass please.” The house elf seated on the stool with the clipboard requested in its soprano tone when Tina’s turn came.

Without relish, she handed the documents to the creature, who silently took to checking boxes on the papers tethered to the board in its hand.

“You have been granted approval to travel to the Ministry of Magic, Miss Goldstein, and are issued to return from the Ministry to MACUSA between 5:30 am and 6:00 am on Sunday.”

Tina nodded to the elf, already well aware of the information being presented to her. The Floo Attendant elf supplied the witch with her papers once more and snapped its fingers in a silent spell, causing the gate to swing open.

She found herself taking confident steps across the burnished marble floor of the obtusely lit auditorium of fireplaces; she knew precisely which one would get her to the Ministry. She and Newt had discovered it those months ago in December when her heart was heavy with the bittersweet flair of their last farewell, when he’d so suddenly been called back to Europe and away from her. The faintest glint of a flutter stirred in her belly as she recalled the feel of his soft lips linger on her forehead, and she bit her lip in a smile. Her stride carried her slightly faster, feeling a newfound hankering to be around the eccentric, messy-haired wizard. This time the room wasn’t vacant and quiet like it had been before; sporadic puffs of smoke and green flame shot from various fireplaces with angry _phwoars_ as she drove past them, as foreign wizards arrived. As she dove deeper into the hall of hearths, the witch idly wondered what business brought them to MACUSA and away from their home countries.

The brass nameplate was hardly visible at the top of the stone work, clouded in a thin veil of swirling smoke – a residual haze – but she knew the hearth staring back at her was the final barrier she had to cross in order to see Newt again. Tina had memorized the sturdy masonry of the structure as well as its placing in the room when she watched through soggy eyes as _he_ stepped into it – vanishing in violent flames.

It took her several moments to work up the courage to step forward into the piling cinders of the fireplace, and her gut twisted as she contemplated turning tail and running back to the safety and familiarity of her desk. There was a sudden twinge of heartache that festered at that  notion, and the twist in her stomach shifted into a pull. Tina had made a promise to him to be there, and she never wanted to be the person who shied away from their word. Just imagining the look in Newt’s olive-green eyes – smoldering and heavy with the weight her absence caused him – was enough to urge her into the mammoth fireplace with a handful of the magical powder. Being the reason of his theoretical pain wasn’t something she was proud of, and with the toss of the Floo Powder a green burst of fire engulfed her. The next thing she knew, Tina Goldstein was standing in the Ministry of Magic.


	2. A Busy and Popular Wizard

Tina only allowed herself the comfort of lingering in place long enough to gather her bearings, garbled by the instantaneous rush and abrasive yank that went hand in hand with Flooing. She was tingling from head to toe, and her balance was off kilter when she cautiously stepped out of the fireplace. The witch dusted the ash from her sleeves and gave her dark hair a shake to rid the locks of any stray cinders hiding there. When her vision refocused and Tina felt her potency restored, she was greeted with a familiar work rush as she took her first glance up and down the long corridor. Wizards and witches alike scattered about their business much like at MACUSA, and the sight offered Tina a minor amount of solace.

Just as she was about to dive into the slew of Ministry employees in search of Newt, a young witch with a clipboard greeted her with a genuine smile.

“Good evening,” she said, half glancing at the board in her hand. “Are you Miss Porpentina Goldstein? That is the only MACUSA arrival we have scheduled at this time.”

Tina cleared her throat with a soft cough and tucked her hair behind her ears. “That’s me.”

“Great, may I see your papers please?” The woman asked.

Tina already had them in hand and issued them to the overly friendly witch quickly. It took the Ministry Floo attendant only a minute or two to document the details from her pass on to the paperwork trapped beneath the metal clip of the brown board before issuing the booklet back with a toothless smile. “There you are.”

She drew her wand overhead suddenly, casting bright yellow sparks to spout noiselessly from the tip. Not a moment later, a house elf appeared out of thin air.

“Yes, ma’am?” The creature looked at the attendant quizzically.

“Would you kindly escort Miss Goldstein to Mr. Scamander’s office in the Beast Division on the fourth level?”

The elf nodded and waved for Tina to follow him without any flair. “This way.”

With a quick tuck of her pass back into her coat pocket, she shuffled behind the house elf. The Ministry was a grand establishment, much like MACUSA in that it had an overtly official appearance to it. Tina was secretly glad for that; it almost felt like home. The house elf masterfully maneuvered around the hordes of moving people, creating a narrow rift in the crowed for the American witch to easily pursue. Before long, her escort waved her onto an elevator, and with a snap of its boney fingers the lift jolted upward, stopping abruptly at level four.

The gated doors gave way to reveal an open room, with many desks scattered about. Wizards and witches occupied only a handful of them laboring away, eyes locked with whatever engaged them; while at other desks quills scratched against parchment as if a ghost were seated in the empty chair. The division level wasn’t too dissimilar from her place at MACUSA, she noted, throwing a glance around.

Her small companion hooked a sharp right and tutted along the outer perimeter of the ocean of desks.

“Follow this wall, you’ll find Mr. Scamander’s office on your right.” The house elf instructed, lazily pointing a finger down the aisle.

“Thank you.” Tina told the creature, shifting her suitcase to the other hand.

He nodded. “Have a nice evening.”

Before she could extend the same pleasantries the creature vanished with another snap of its fingers, leaving Tina to tread alone in uncharted waters. All at once her heart rate quickened, and a suffocating wave of anticipatory anxiety washed over her. She remained at the mouth of the aisle before her, brown eyes leering down the pathway that seemed to stretch on ceaselessly. Tina’s feet felt weighted as she began at a slow pace, unknowingly holding in her breath as she walked. She was careful to read each nameplate on every office she passed. The multitude of doors extended on and on and for the briefest of moments, Tina felt as though she’d never reach Newt’s door after coming so close. Suddenly a sinking feeling took root in her mind, and it troubled her more than she cared to admit. Her heart was pounding all over, in her head, her chest- even her ears - and she took in a sharp breath to alleviate some of the thriving tension her own thoughts were plaguing her with. Then, just as quickly as her disquiet had snatched her in its unforgiving grasp, relief washed over her in a wave so strong it almost knocked her feet from under her. She smiled at the nameplate on the door with a nervous, soft chuckle.

With a heavy sigh, all of her stress drifted away. Her heart was still pounding, and her breaths still escaped her lips in shaky puffs, but all her misgivings were gone - replaced with eagerness. She neatly smoothed out her coat and attempted to fix her Floo beaten hair before letting herself inside.

The first thing Tina noticed upon entering Newt’s office was how similar it was to the work shed in his magical case. Bookshelves bordered the walls, overflowing with a plethora of books and journals and knickknacks from his travels. On the small patches where the shelves didn’t obstruct the wall hung a few photographs, most of which were – unsurprisingly – of beasts instead of people. There were superfluous barrels and crates of seemingly impractical baubles that only the Magizoologist could ever have a use for. To most the space might seem cluttered, but Tina knew that there was a certain organizational placement to everything, just like in his shed. His desk was the most unorganized feature of the office. It was stacked high with more journals and papers - folders even - each bearing the name of magical creatures scribbled in his handwriting.

The second thing Tina noticed upon entering Newt’s office was that she was the only one there. It would taste a lie for her to say she wasn’t somewhat disheartened finding the Magizoologist missing. She pursed her lips. _Be patient._ She thought to herself rather harshly. _He’s probably out on business._

Even so Tina waited, chewing her bottom lip, feeling the return of her stress creep back into her. She quickly distracted herself, studying the photos on the wall. Watching the black-and-white images did calm her slightly with their peaceful scenes; she even found herself able to name the creatures (all thanks to Newt’s book). It was the largest image on the wall that stole her full attention; it was also the only image with a person in it as well as a beast. The desert landscape in the background – complete with pyramids – was overshadowed by the majestic thunderbird and smile on Newt’s face as he gently stroked Frank’s feathers. The dark-haired witch couldn’t fight the grin that pulled her pursed lips.

Suddenly Tina heard the familiar _click_ of suitcase lathes, accompanied with the sound of footsteps on a ladder. She veered to discover Newt Scamander at his desk as if he’d appeared out of thin air. He looked more irritated than the Auror was used to seeing him, and was very clearly mumbling to himself about his creatures. The wizard cast her a halfhearted glance from under the tuft of hair covering his face with a short-tempered sigh.

“Consulting hours don’t start up again until Monday,” his voice snapped as he tossed papers and folders about on his desk. “You’ll have to—”

Newt’s face turned ashen the moment he locked eyes with Tina. She stood leering at him with an arched brow, hand on her hip and a sideways smirk. His cheeks quickly regained their color, as well as an added hint of pink as he hurriedly fastened the buttons on his loose waistcoat and attempted to straighten his hair to no avail.

“Tina…” he uttered quite breathlessly. “How long have you been—”

“Only a few minutes,” Tina reassured him.

The crossness from whatever had been vexing him fell away as she kept her gaze on him. His green eyes shimmered to life and a wide smirk settled on his full lips that caused Tina’s heart to soar. It took everything in her to keep from lunging forward to embrace him.

“I must say, I’m very glad to see you again.” Newt’s smirk morphed into an endearingly fond smile, and Tina found herself matching the gesture unintentionally.

“I am, too.”

“I hope you’ll forgive me for speaking so harshly.” He scratched the back of his head, moving his sheepish gaze to her shoulder. “The Niffler keeps trying to get his greedy paws on the ring I’m holding for Theseus – being his best man and all…”

His voice trailed off and his lips formed into a hard line, as if just thinking about the incident irritated him. “I got so caught up in arguing with the little pest it seems I missed meeting you at the hearth like I’d planned…” Regret wormed its way into his features, causing his face to contort into a more lamentable expression.

“That’s okay,” Tina remarked quickly in an attempt to coax the smile back onto his lips. “A house elf escorted me here.” She paused a moment, eyeing Newt carefully to see if he looked any less remorseful. He didn’t.

“Can’t say I’m surprised to find out the Niffler is causing problems again.” She chanced at a jesting tone and smiled at him.

Newt finally gave her a glance, and slowly his lips drew back into a soft grin, and the green in his eyes lightened once more.

“Yes, well…I’m sure Theseus would have me sacked if I lost the ring.” The Magizoologist had never been the best at jokes, but Tina couldn’t help but to smile at him. She had genuinely missed him. The air around him was intoxicating and she was helplessly addicted to it.

“I hope you don’t mind,” he spoke a moment later. “I just have some paperwork to finish up; I’m planning a trip to Fiji to study a type of crustacean there and the Ministry is insisting I take a team, or at the very least, an assistant to, well, _assist me_.” His face soured toward the end of his statement, as if the notion of traveling with others repulsed him. “It all seems a bit excessive to me.” He added with no small amount of chafe.

Tina struggled not to snicker at his gall, and planted herself across from his desk in one of the empty seats.

“I’ll wait.” She insisted. Being in his company was more than enough to keep her occupied.

Newt – ever the gentlemen – expressed another apology as he sat down and threw open a folder with the words _Fire Crab_ written across it.

“Maybe the Ministry thinks you need an assistant because they’re worried you might be in danger without someone there to keep an eye on you.”

“Fire Crabs are hardly dangerous, Tina.” He scoffed, not looking away from his work. “I’m under the impression they are docile enough to be kept as pets.”

Tina’s bows knit together, knowing full well his definition of docile teetered more to the ‘sort of dangerous side.’ “But, I’m assuming they can spit fire - shouldn’t that…I don’t know…make them _dangerous_?”

Newt had a tendency to see every creature he came across as perfectly harmless with proper knowledge of them (which most of the wizarding population didn’t have). However, she’d managed to sneak a peak of the scarred skin on his stomach when she’d found him asleep during his last visit to America, so she knew they weren’t all harmless.

“Not necessarily,” he replied pragmatically.

Tina shook her head at the man’s stubbornness, but couldn’t shake the feeling that maybe an assistant would do him some good no matter how much he detested the idea. A sickening thought encompassed her mind with the notion of Newt being bested by a beast. For all he was, he’d always been tactful – careful – when she’d seen him dealing with creatures... but surely even he couldn’t tame them all. Newt was fearless in his field (almost criminally so) and in his efforts to rescue beasts in need. Tina witnessed it all first hand, throwing himself in the line of fire to rescue and Obscurial – of all things. There hadn’t been an inkling of a second thought when he’d jumped from the Squires roof that night in New York, and the thought of him in danger again unsettled Tina much more than she’d initially realized.

“Maybe…” the dark-haired witch began in a low, murmur. “Maybe someone going with you isn’t such a bad idea.”

Newt stole a glance at her from under his unruly hair, sensing the sudden shift in her demeanor.

“Not the crab one…” she forced a smile quickly to dispel any concern her tone pushed upon him. “But with the more dangerous creatures…in case something were to happen.”

He gave her a meaningful sideways smirk but said nothing. Newt buried his nose back in the paperwork before him while Tina made a point of not going any farther into the benefits of traveling companions. He was obviously unconvinced, and she doubted she would be able to change his mind - he was just as stubborn as she was. She also tried not to concentrate so much on possibly life-ending scenarios Newt may get himself into; past, present or future. Tina was there to relax and destress; at least that was what Queenie wanted for her.

It wasn’t long before Newt stumbled to his feet, closing the folder. He seized his magical case as he took a few short paces around his desk to reach the chair where Tina sat.

“Finished?” Tina asked in an uncharacteristically chipper tone as she stood.

Newt scowled – a heavy line along his brow – and a bemused sigh puffed from his pressed lips. “Yes, though I’m afraid my evening is booked…I’d love nothing more than to show you around London and Diagon Alley, but my brother’s Stag Party is tonight. I feel an obligation to attend. I’m sorry, Tina.”

The smile on her face fell somewhat – she hoped he hadn’t noticed. “That’s okay. I understand.”

She wanted to venture around the foreign streets with him – just as he wanted – spending time in his company was all she’d wanted to do the moment she’d been reminded how she felt when she was with him. Simply sitting silently while he worked was enough to thrill her, but Tina had already prepared herself for the possibility of him being otherwise engaged. Newt was busy and popular, so she tried not to let it upset her.

“Could you refer me to a place to stay? This is my first time in London and—”

Before she’d even finished speaking Newt threw her a stern look of bewilderment. “That won’t be necessary. There’s plenty of room at my parent’s estate in the country.”

Tina was suddenly the one with the look of bewilderment. “ _Your parent’s estate?”_

Newt didn’t seem to pick up on the abrupt and befuddled sound of her voice, and Tina swallowed nervously, unsure what else to say. She didn’t want to be rude or seem ungrateful by the gesture, but staying with complete strangers – even if they were his parents – would make her feel more than a little uncomfortable. Staying with _him_ would’ve given her less trepidation, but a hotel remained the superior option.

“Really, Newt…” Tina waved her hand as if to signal just how unnecessary his idea was.

He still wasn’t catching on. “All the guests – well not _all_ the guests – but quite a few of them are staying there. Myself included…”

Tina perked up, suddenly feeling better after receiving the new information. _If Newt’s there, it won’t seem so bad._

“…my mother is insisting you stay, and I fear what she may do to me if I can’t convince you to join us, Tina. Please?” He smiled at her – his toothy crooked grin that Tina often found herself thinking about. His tone was playful and welcoming, a bravado she wasn’t used to from him, but it made her stomach flutter.

With a glance of his smoldering eyes, she caved. “Well, if your mother is insisting…I wouldn’t want to be rude.”

Newt’s smirk pulled taut across his face. He was so unbelievably infectious that she couldn’t tear her eyes away from his freckled cheeks and wild russet hair.

He offered her his arm with the faintest hint of a self-satisfied grin. “Shall we?”

Tina’s heart was racing again, fueled faster by the euphoriant rush that engulfed her the moment she tucked her arm tightly around his, replying with a slow nod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finished the second part of this story last night, and it was well over 10,000 words long as well, and I've still got one more part to write. So there are quite a few chapters for you to look forward too. 
> 
> Chapter 3 will be up sometime on the 5th!


	3. The Irish Woman of Featherbeak

When the couple Apparated they found themselves outside, feet planted in gravel with ornate, sculpted shrubbery encompassing them. They stood just shy of a gate of polished black iron with the words _Featherbeak Estate_ melded into the arch over the drive of crushed stone. On either side of the gate, atop brick columns, stood majestic Hippogriff statuaries. The black bars of the gate were swung open in welcome, giving way to a long path leading to what Tina could only assume was Newt’s parent’s home.

The Magizoologist lead her with nimble, eager strides; never surrendering her arm – not that Tina minded. Newt, too, seemed heartened to have a hold of her - she spotted the smallest little smirk tugging at the creases of his lips. He was truly magnificent in the shower of golden rays shining upon the both of them; Tina couldn’t help but to marvel at him with wide brown eyes. The country breeze tussled his auburn hair into a helix of chaotic elegance she’d never seen the like of.  There was something ethereal in the way the natural air swirled around him; he was much more in his element – rid of the stark confines of government buildings and clamor of the city.

Soon the greenery broke and revealed the vast countryside of hills and fields stretching out as far as Tina’s eyes could see – green grass kissing the blue sky in a beautiful contrast of color at the horizon. It was a most surreal sight for her, seeing so much open space. Nothing obstructed her view of the rolling pastures or drifting clouds. There were no towering structures of gray stone in sight, and the splendor of it all was practically staggering. She could hear the singing birds as they soared on the warm evening breeze wafting over her cheeks, and the tangy smells of honeysuckle and turned earth filled her nose with scents that were almost foreign to her.

The only manmade structure her eyes landed upon was the Scamander estate – Featherbeak. While there was certainly an English country charm to the home, there was no denying it was a true estate. High-pitched gables roofed the stone architecture, smoke billowed from the chimneys, and large windows offered a glimpse inside. Hearty vines adorned most of the front exterior, and the landscaping was as well manicured as the rest of the property. The whole scene was picturesque, but ultimately made Tina feel as if she had underdressed to visit such a posh place; she was even in her good slacks and spring blouse. Newt’s clothes seemed far more suitable even though they were their usual somewhat- mismatched combination, and smelt of soil and various creatures.

“Most of my extended family is coming to Theseus’ wedding…” Newt mentioned as the entwined pair grew nearer the home. There was a guarded tone in his voice that made Tina feel as though he was slightly perturbed at the idea of so many of his relatives staying in such close proximity to him. “…So the house – I’m afraid – will be quite full. Thankfully my mother did inform me that not _all_ of them are staying with us.”

“That’s a good thing, isn’t it?” Tina asked, having trouble reading his tone towards the end of his statement.

“Mmm. I believe so.” The smirk returned to his face and he cast her sideways glance. “You’re truly the only guest attending I care about.”

Tina’s heart skipped in her chest with an altogether unfamiliar _yearning_ as she met his gaze, feeling a lump in her throat. She leant into the crook of his side, wanting nothing more than to be close to him, and Newt pulled her closer still; bracing against her weight, holding her snug to him.

There was a woman near the side yard knelt on her hands and knees, a head of wild red curls bouncing as she tended to her vegetable garden and  hummed soft tunes to herself. Newt cut their pace from the shifting gravel under their feet to the spongy cushion of grass in her direction. The sound of their approach caused the woman to whip her head around in a frenzy of vibrant flaming curls, and a familiar crooked grin overtook her features.

“Newton, darling!”  The woman’s smile widened on her full lips as her grey eyes twinkled.

Newt was forced to release his arm from Tina’s as his mother yanked him into a tight hug.

“Hello, mother.” He said, embracing her as well.

“’Ow was work?” She queried, dusting the shoulders of his coat with her hands. Her words rolled from her tongue much different then Newt’s did, Tina noticed right away. There was almost a folk-like feel to her accent.

“Same as usual.” Newt shrugged dully.

The woman shook her head at her son fondly, before turning her kind light eyes to the Auror beside him. “An’ ya must be Tina.”

As the dark-haired witch was about to introduce herself, the Irish woman scooped Tina into her arms, encompassing her with a warm, motherly embrace. “Tis lovely ter meet ya my dear. I’m Louise.” She smiled unbelievably wider as she gently caressed Tina’s cheek.

Usually the Auror shied away from a stranger's touch, but Louise’s wasn’t even remotely threatening, it was compassionate – a mother's touch – something Tina had almost forgotten the joy of experiencing. The thought nearly made her teary-eyed, which was something that happened most times when she thought of her late parents - it was neither the time nor the place for water works.

“Me dear Newton speaks of you often.” Louise glanced at her son with a stern, knowing smirk. It was the same smirk Tina often found planted on Queenie’s face anytime the Auror’s thoughts ran amok; thinking about the scruffy haired wizard beside her, and she felt a blush creep into her cheeks. Pink tinted Newt’s face as well and he turned his eye to the grass, mumbling quietly in protest. _“Not that often.”_

Louise hadn’t seemed to hear him, or if she had, she chose to ignore him, and drew her wand from the pocket from the apron she wore. She gave it a spirited wave and the basket of harvested vegetables levitated into the air.

“Why don’ we go inside?” She tucked her wand behind her ear like a pencil and placed a feather light hand on each of their backs to usher them into the house.

It was all Tina could do to keep from gasping when the three of them entered the grand home. The spring breeze from outside wafted through the house from the open windows, bringing with it the fresh nectary scent of pink jasmine growing in the garden. Each billowing breath of air spun the long curtains in a lively dance throughout the surrounding rooms that created a carefree aura in an otherwise – seemingly – stuffy atmosphere.

“Off to de kitchen witcha.” Louise flicked her wand at the basket, and waved it down the corridor parallel to the staircase. As the wicker basket of veggies floated off down the hall, Newt’s mother called up the stairwell for someone named Moxie, and a moment later a house elf appeared.

“Yes, Mrs. Lou?” The creature asked.

“Wud ya kindly take me son an’ Miss Tina’s things up ter each of their rooms?” She spoke softly to the creature in an endearing tone.

“Yes, of course.” Moxie hopped down the stairs and snapped her fingers. Tina and Newt’s cases gently pulled free of their grip and began ascending the stairs behind the house elf.

“Thank you, Moxie.” Newt called up after the elf.

“My pleasure, master Newt.”

Louise continued down the corridor, gesturing with a flamboyant twirl of her hand for her son and Tina to follow her. The kitchen she led them to wasn’t quite as extravagant as the rest of the home, but was still grand nonetheless. The savory aroma of baking bread and rich herbs lingered in the air, mixing with the smells drifting in through the open window. A blonde woman sat quietly at the wooden breakfast table peeling an apple. She was not much older than Tina, a year or two perhaps, and she smiled delightfully when they came into the room.

“I must say, Louise,” the woman started, dropping the corkscrew of a peel onto the table, “I don’t think I’ll ever get used to things just floating into the kitchen by themselves.” She pointedly eyed the basket on the counter and took a bite of her apple.

Louise chuckled in response. “Tina, dis is Lillian, Theseus’ fiancé.”

Lillian smiled at the dark-haired witch with the same jovial expression Queenie often did. “Nice to meet you, Tina.” She gave Newt a sideways glance and an impish smirk. “I’m so glad you could make it.”

“So am I.” Tina admitted with a faint smile. “It’s nice to meet you, too.”

Lillian was lovely, Tina noted, and reminded her of Queenie to some degree; be it her golden hair or bright blue eyes. The woman and her sister even shared the same sweetness in voice; as she spoke it made Tina a bit homesick.

“Newt says you’re an Auror like Theseus. That must be so exciting for a young woman to have such an esteemed position.” Lillian gestured for Louise and Tina to join her at the table, leaving Newt standing somewhat awkwardly next to the counter.

“I’ll, err, make some tea.” He spoke before Tina could comment on Lillian’s statement and began gathering what he needed. He froze a second later, and faced Tina. “Unfortunately we don’t have any coffee; I know how much you enjoy it. I’m sorry, Tina.”

She quickly shot him a forgiving smile before remorse could settle deep into his features, and shrugged. “It’s fine. I like tea, too.”

While he took to brewing Tina immersed herself in conversation with Louise and Lillian, finding it effortless to get to know them. Any previous concern she’d thought up about meeting strangers had vanished as she listened to the two women discuss the wedding. Regardless of how cozy their affable company was, Tina noticed the return of a pinch of annoyance that threatened to snuff her cheer. Listening to Lillian and Louise speak so freely with enthusiastic smiles for the wedding to be – a union between a No-Mag and a Wizard – was a joy Tina longed for Queenie to have.

Theseus and Lillian would not have to live in secret, or in fear of their government coming between the both of them. It wasn’t fair.

Tina swallowed and tried her best not to think about it, knowing if her sister had caught her thinking such deplorable thoughts, Queenie wouldn’t hesitate to hex her for not enjoying herself. It wasn’t until Newt seated himself in the empty place beside her, bringing with him a tray of cups and a steaming pot, that the American witch felt herself able to relax. A calm smile even crept onto her face and she managed to push the annoyed thoughts out of her head completely; focusing instead on the man next to her.

Newt politely poured each of them a cup before himself and leisurely leant back in his chair.

“So,” Lillian asked taking a sip of her fresh tea. “How long have you and Thaddeus been married?”

Louise stirred her steaming drink as she smiled with a nostalgic gaze in her grey eyes. “Thirty-four years.”

Lillian’s face twisted in a quizzical expression – her perfect brows stitching together as if the number was somehow alarming. A chuckle escaped Louise’s lips as she watched her soon to be daughter-in-law’s face.

“I was already expectin’ Theseus when ‘is father an’ I got married…” she divulged casually.

Lillian’s eyes grew wide, and her color paled slightly as pink filled her cheeks. Newt shifted uncomfortably in his chair, gnawing at his lip.

“Bit scandalous, I know. But Thaddie an’ I couldn’t keep our ‘ands off each other…” Louise sipped her tea, her face exuding mischievous delight.

“Theseus was barely a year auld when Newton was conceived…”

Tina fought a grin, biting her lip, and set her focus to the untouched cup of tea in front of her.

“Mother…” Newt swallowed, turning bright red.

“…Me water broke in the ‘ippogriff paddock wit ‘im.” She nodded to her son, “shudda known then Newton would take ter magical beasts, ‘e was so eager to pop out an’ meet ‘em!”

Newt choked on his tea and his cheeks flashed an even brighter shade of crimson.

“Mum, please. This is hardly appropriate...”  he begged, eyes wide and locked with the table. Newt was obviously the only one not entertained with the embarrassing story Louise was sharing. He was slouched over letting his hair fall into his face as if he were trying to hide. Tina did her best to conceal her amusement, not wanting to make him feel any more uncomfortable.

Louise continued to chuckle to herself, but gave her son an apologetic smile as she continued sipping her tea.

“I’m going to show Tina her room.” Newt announced suddenly a few moments later, when his mother began delving deeper into her relationship with her husband. There was a silent plea in the glance he imparted to Tina, and she quickly stood to come to his aid. The dark-haired witch bid Louise and Lillian a quick goodbye for the time being, and trotted after the Magizoologist who had already vanished from the kitchen. She found him at the top of the grand staircase, looking as though he was still trying to recover from his mother’s story telling.

Much like the rest of the house, the upstairs hall was adorned with Victorian charm. Thick patterned rugs cushioned each step she took, cradling her feet in plush fibers. The crisp spring scents weren’t as strong on the second floor, overtaken by that of the timber beams constructed into the ceiling. Even the air was different – thicker – in a sense, but not unpleasantly so. Tina figured it might have had something to do with the lack of a breeze swirling down the corridors, which below made the air seem feather light and wispy. The other thing she noticed was how empty the house appeared to be. She thought about asking where all his family was, but decided against it out of fear of seeming to nosey.

The room he led her to made Tina instantly feel as though she had wandered into a first class suite at one of Manhattan's most luxurious hotels. It was the kind of accommodation that would’ve taken her two-month’s wages to afford. Golden rays extended over the wooden floor let in by the towering window of crystal clear glass unveiling the rolling hills outside. Thick drapes stood sentry on either side of the widow, decorated with patterns akin to the one on the rug. Second best to the window was the bed; which could comfortably sleep three people if need be. The tall mattress was flanked on each corner with polished wooden posts as meticulously sculpted as the spires of cathedrals. There was an obvious intricacy to the headboard, though it was blocked behind a mountain of decorative pillows. There was an overt, absurdity to the opulent accommodations in the room – just the notion of someone living their day-to-day life swaddled in such superfluous amenity. The room was nice – breathtaking even – Tina wouldn’t deny it, but the bedroom very distinctly wasn’t home.

Home was a modest apartment that she’d shared with her sister for years. It was never meant to be extravagant, but over the years Tina felt that she and her sister had done well to mask the ramshackle interior. Their beds were narrow – barely sizeable enough for one – with springs that bit into their ribs while they slept. The windows, large as they were, couldn’t compare to the grand casement before her. Her home often smelled musty, or of the fumes from the city - all she could smell standing in the room was the fresh linen sheets and the earthy smell of the timber beams.

She suddenly had a sinking feeling that she’d done Newt a disservice by urging him to stay in her mediocre apartment those few times he’d visited. It was abruptly clear to her he was used to much more lavish things that she herself could never offer him. Tina found herself frozen and at a loss of words – which was odd for her – and instead chose to stand gnawing her lip as she soaked everything in.

Newt was much the opposite. His vitality restored, he crossed the room to tie back the drapes allowing more of the glow of the setting sun into the room.

“You’ll have to forgive my mother.” He muttered as he situated one of the curtains. “I don’t think she realizes when she acts that way.” The Magizoologist was mumbling something about her Irish blood as he finished his task.

“I adore your mother.” Tina recounted with a smile. _Just be glad you still have yours_ she wanted to add, but bit her tongue. That was too strong of a topic for the moment.

Newt took a few long strides to cross the room and stood next to her, gazing at her from under his ginger fringe. He threw his hands in his trouser pockets and rocked on his heels.

“You’ll be quite comfortable in here I believe…Moxie already brought up your things.” He inclined his head pointedly to the foot of the bed where her suitcase sat – a worn brown block against clean, crisp sheets.

“My room is just across the hall…” he continued. “If you should need anything.”

“Thank you,” Tina said, lowering her head in an attempt to meet his eyes – hidden under his scruffy hair. “I’m sure I’ll be very comfortable.”

A silence fell between them, and it wasn’t by any means uneasy; with Newt in such close proximity to her, she doubted she could ever feel anxious. The room was more inviting somehow when she could feel his gaze upon her as she wandered about the space – documenting every detail. His green eyes were entranced with her as she glided around him.

“When do you have to leave for your brother’s Stag Party?” She asked.

The sound of ruffling fabric against fabric, accompanied by the faint metallic clicks filled the quiet air as Newt drew out his pocket watch. It was well into the evening, a simple glance out the window was enough to know.

“Soon,” he spoke softly.

She could see plainly on his face how much the idea of a night out with his brother’s friends was the last thing he wanted to do, and Tina even greedily hoped he wouldn’t go.

“I’m sure you’ll enjoy yourself.” She told him trying her best to sound encouraging. “And before you say it, there is no need to apologize. It’s important you go to your brother’s party.”

Guilt, and even the slightest hint of annoyance, had already started to seep into his features the moment she brought up the party; even after her optimistic encouragements, he remained unconvinced.

_If you really don’t want to go, you can always stay with me…_ Tina scowled and mentally kicked herself for having such thoughts.

“Don’t feel pressured into attending Lillian’s party downstairs. I don’t see why both of us must suffer on account of my brother’s marriage…” he was starting to sound cranky, and it was all she could do to keep from begging him to stay with her. Tina shrugged however, leaning casually against one of the bedposts, trying to appear indifferent.  

“I don’t know. I like Lillian. She reminds me a little of Queenie.” She was already missing her sister, which didn’t bode well since Tina still had almost two whole days left away from her. Hopefully the blonde No-Mag a level below could temporarily fill that void until she was back in New York. “I might join them for a little while.”

Before Newt could sound a response a man, who Tina could only assume to be Theseus, waltzed in from the hall. At first glance, there was no denying he and Newt were brothers, but the longer and more in depth look Tina took of him, their resemblance faded. Theseus had his mother's eyes, and a much darker shade of auburn hair, which, next to Newt’s, looked almost brown. He had a broader build, with wide set shoulders and a narrow waist. His dusting of facial hair was arguably the most striking contrast between the brothers. Any time Newt neglected to shave, his stubble came in light - almost blonde - whereas Theseus’ was just as dark as the hair on his head. He was even a whole inch shorter than his younger brother.

His narrow lips were parted as if ready to speak when he entered the room, but no words fell from his tongue. Theseus’ gape instead morphed into a charming grin the moment his eyes landed on Tina and gave her a quick head to toe glance.

“Oh!” his eyes twinkled, and his brows raced towards his scalp. “Is this the famous Miss Tina Goldstein I’ve heard so much about?”

Newt shot his brother a look, and sighed deeply. “Yes, Tina, this is my brother, Theseus.”

His older brother tilted his head politely. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Tina mimicked the gesture. “You too. And congratulations to you and Lillian. She’s very nice.”

Theseus brandished another charming and sincere smile as he thanked her.

It was practically staggering to Tina how different Theseus was to Newt. The older brother was suave, charismatic, and exuded confidence on such a scale that even the dark-haired witch felt her own esteem become overshadowed. He was shorter than the Magizoologist, but he held himself in such a way he seemed taller. Theseus kept his shoulders squared and his chin ever so slightly upward (but not enough to make him come off as overly smug). A completely different aura radiated off him; it was powerful and complacent, much less inviting to her than the one Newt emitted.

“I hope you’ll forgive me Miss Goldstein, but I’ve come to collect my brother for my Stag Party.” He slung an arm around Newt’s shoulders and flashed a crooked smirk.

_Must be a family trait…_ Tina mused.

Newt forced a smile and patted his brother’s back with no small amount of chafe. “So you have.”

“Don’t worry,” Theseus sang as he swung his cool grey eyes to Tina. “I’ll take good care of Newt for you.” He winked impishly as he spun himself and his brother towards the door.

“If you’re asleep before I return, Tina,” Newt glanced over his shoulder. His green eyes locked with hers and in that moment she felt a spark burst within her, ignited by the intensity of his gaze. “Sleep well.”

Tina’s words stuck in her throat, taken aback by his heavy and somehow _longing_ glance, and the feeling it set off within her.

“Enjoy yourselves…” her voice was barely a whisper when her words finally floated out of her mouth, but they were already gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna give a shout out to my beta [@onebethatatime](https://onebethatatime.tumblr.com/) who's been with me since the beginning of this series. Also to [@katiehavoc](https://katiehavok.tumblr.com/) for giving this one final glance over. You guys are rock stars! 
> 
> Chapter 4 should be up on Monday the 8th!


	4. More Than a Wee Bit Different

Tina found herself unable to linger very long in her enormous bedroom, feeling it grow colder the moment Newt left her there alone. No amount of luxurious amenity made the space feel warm like he did so she took to introducing herself to the rest of the home. The Tina ambled silently up and down the pristine halls to marvel at the fine furnishings (without moseying into any of the other rooms, of course). Her feet carried her over rich patterned rugs, and her keen senses detected the faintest tickle of charms emitting from all the closed doors in the long corridor. Suddenly, the eerily quiet air of the estate made sense for a home supposedly overflowing with guests. 

_Silencing charms? How clever._ Tina smirked to herself approvingly.

Eventually, the savory and decadent aroma of dinner drifting through the air pulled Tina down into the lower-level dining room. There she found a number of new faces she had yet to put names with, all women of various ages. Each of them were yammering in an overly enthusiastic chorus about the next day's activities as Tina placed herself at the long table next to Lillian. The meal was fresh and delicious, but still incomparable to Queenie’s cooking (a thought Tina kept to herself). Each course was hearty, and the dark-haired witch was beyond full when dessert rolled around. Before long, tea and cakes turned into a seemingly endless supply of vintage wine and champagne as Lillian’s Hen Party seized the evening. Conversation grew increasingly louder with every emptied flute and wine glass, as well as more inappropriate. Even less appropriate were some of the gifts Lillian was given by her friends: brightly colored undergarments, netted stockings, as well as sheer slips. Tina had to fight a blush as she watched the bride-to-be open her intimate packages, and in her sober state appeared to be the only one to have such a reaction. She was certain that no silencing charm was strong enough to contain everyone’s jovial alcohol induced laughter.

Tina yawned despite the excitement, and finished her single glass of celebratory liquor before deciding it was time to turn in. She didn’t dare to take away from anyone’s fun, and stealthily slipped away from the busy dining room unnoticed. Another yawn, longer and more fervent, parted her lips as she drew her bedroom door shut behind her. Tina felt utterly drained as she struggled against her tired body to put on her pajamas. She changed without care in the middle of the room, her eyelids heavy as the lethargic effects of international Flooing finally caught up with her. The sheets dressing the oversized bed were soft and thick as she wormed herself beneath them with a contented smile. Even with the weight of the duvet tucked around her, a chill rattled through her body as she laid with lazy eyes searching the ceiling. With a yank, she covered herself to her shoulder and shifted onto her side, begging for sleep to take her. Nevertheless, it still eluded her. The empty side of the bed was almost taunting, and as her tired eyes glanced at the undisturbed sheets - the chill in the room worsened.

Be it the teasing of the alcohol she had indulged in at dinner or her subconscious attempting to snake her, she imagined Newt laying there beside her. His body would be warm pressed to her, his arm slung over her waist protectively while their fingers were interlaced.  She could almost feel the soft puffs of his hot breath kissing goosebumps onto the icy skin of her neck as he held her against his chest. The only sound in the room; their synchronized beating hearts…

An embarrassed chuckle resonated in the empty room, and Tina was suddenly very glad Queenie was nowhere near her. There was no doubt her Legilimens sister would make a point of not letting her forget thinking indecent thoughts about their friend the Magizoologist.

Tina rolled over again, fighting a smile. Silvery moonlight spilled wistfully into the room, cascading onto the rug and side table, elongating the shadows. She was tired. She felt tired, and still sleep escaped her. The witch's mind was racing with an overflowing mixture of thoughts that she was struggling to force into submission just to find some peace to rest. She could hear the ticking of a clock, and with each sound, Tina grew more irritated at her inability to sleep. With a snarl, she sat up, grinding her teeth in frustration. Deep breaths filled her lungs as she tried to calm herself, and she glanced about the room in search of any kind of distraction that would dispel her frenzy of thoughts.

It wasn’t until she discovered the framed picture on the side table that the racing in her mind came to a screeching halt. She quickly pulled the chain of the lamp, filling the space with yellow light so she could better see the image. The magical image bewitched her; a little boy – no older than ten – with a bushy head of unruly locks and a smattering of freckles, sat in a pasture cuddling a baby hippogriff. The creature was hardly bigger than he was, and it lovingly nuzzled the boy, drawing a toothy grin on his full lips.

Tina couldn’t resist the urge to pull the frame into her hands so she could watch the infinite loop more closely. Her heart swelled and the chill in the room vanished as she beamed at the photo of little Newt.

There was a sudden squeak from the doorway, and it caused Tina to jump and throw a startled glance over her shoulder.

“Ah, I just wanted ter check on ya, dearie.” Newt’s mother poked her head inside, the red curls on her head pulled back. “I didn’t mean to frighten ya…I didn’t think you’d be awake..”

“Can’t sleep.” Tina shrugged with an inviting nod of her head. She was growing rather fond of the Irish woman’s company and was eager for another taste of her.

“I suspect not.” She mused, moving across the room with delicate strides until she sat next to Tina on the bed.  “Considerin’ ‘ow tiny doh’s New York flats must be, dis room is more than a wee bit different, aye?”

She wasn’t wrong, and perhaps the woman was onto something. The thought of how different the room was compared to her apartment was something she had not considered for the reason sleep was lost to her.

“I see yer were admirin’ young Newton.” Louise grinned fondly, her grey eyes glazing over with nostalgia. The look was one only mothers had, one forged from memories of their young – now grown – children. There was a bittersweet gleam to it as well.

“I take it you knew he was going to love magical creatures from a young age.” Tina tucked a piece of hair behind her ear as she spoke.

“Mmm.” Louise’s head bobbed up and down slowly, her eyes never moving from the frame in Tina’s grip. The corners of her mouth pulled upward slightly in a loving smirk. “I never really worried ‘bout Theseus, ‘e’s too much like ‘is father…” She paused and the smile grew, “Newton certainly get’s ‘is stubbornness from me, Merlin help ‘im, but ‘is personality ‘is all ‘is own.”

Tina found herself suddenly on the verge of tears, not on account of Louise’s musing, but because all at once she was missing her own mother. Louise Scamander was stealing her heart by making her remember what it was like to have a mother, someone so full of love and wisdom and compassion.

“It wasn’t just the stubbornness he got from you.” Tina told her when she’d successfully fought back her tears. “He also got his kind heart from you.” The dark haired-witch paused and smiled, thinking of the more obvious trait. “As well as his love for creatures.”

Louise beamed at her, grey eyes shimmering silver in the light of the moon. The woman gently caressed her cheek. “So he did.”

The two witches held each other in their gaze for a moment that seemed to stretch into many more. There was nothing awkward or forced about the look, it was instead a silent exchange of adoration given between a mother and daughter, and Tina didn’t want it to end.

“Newton tould me your sister is gettin’ married ter a Muggle as well.”

Tina could hear the question lying in the subtext of the woman’s announcement, and she slouched slightly from the abrupt shift it caused to her mood.

“Yeah…” she mumbled. “His name is Jacob…he’s a baker.”

Thankfully, Newt’s mother was sharp enough to pick up on the touchiness of the subject and patted Tina’s knee gently. “I’m sure it’ll work out in der favor. Don’ fret o’er it dearie.” She offered another endearing, motherly smile before she glanced at the clock. “I best be gettin’ ter bed.” She stood readjusting her robe. “Big day tomorra. You shud try an’ get some shut eye too.”

Tina almost frowned at the notion of fighting to fall asleep again, but nonetheless promised Louise she would.

“Is Newt back yet?” She asked before his mother left the room.

Louise shook her head. “Not yet. I sent der father wid’em to keep an eye on ‘em. ‘E should be bringin’ ‘em back soon.”

Tina felt a twinge of disappointment prod her heart. “Oh,” she murmured, trying to hide the let down on her face. “Well, goodnight, then.”

“Goodnight, Tina.”

Louise softly shut the door behind her as she left, and Tina tucked herself back under her blanket in hopes that she could find rest. The room was quiet again – cold too – and it was all she could do to keep from staying awake long enough to see Newt safely returned. Her eyes were stuck on the ceiling again, reading the ornate designs embedded there as if the swirls and adornment told a grand story. Still Tina found little solace in the intricacies of the brocaded tiles above her, and let her gaze drift back to the image of the little boy and his hippogriff. The image was just visible in the darkened room but her night-adjusted eyes could still make out the sweet and gentle gestures. She smiled once more at the photo, wide enough she could feel the impression of the dimple hidden in her cheek. Absently, Tina reached her arm out from the warmth of the heavy blanket and pulled the photo close to her – tight over her chest. A strange calmness swept over her, and all at once, her eyes were heavy lidded. Sleep finally came to her – tucked under the thick duvet and the picture close to her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter was really short, but I promise the next one will be longer. I'm hoping to have chapter 5 up on the 11th, but I haven't gotten the next part of this story back from my beta. So fingers crossed! I'll keep you guys updated on tumblr when it looks like chapter will be posted!
> 
> as always shout out to my awesome beta [@onebethatatime](https://onebethatatime.tumblr.com/) and [@katiehavok](https://katiehavok.tumblr.com/) for making some awesome suggestions!


	5. Hectic Breakfast

The next morning the Scamander kitchen was ready to burst through the seams. The day of the big wedding had arrived and the space in the kitchen was shrinking with every passing second - due to the frenzy of bodies running about loudly. The amount of people in the old country estate had increased tenfold, which made what one could accomplish with a few good silencing spells truly impressive. Only a handful of the faces were recognizable, Tina noted, as she sat by herself at the kitchen table beside a plate of toast, watching the whole narrative unfold. There did not seem to be a hint of organization. The kitchen had become the central point for everyone as they struggled to get ready. The charm of the house had dwindled significantly, consumed by the chaos of guests swarming like a bunch of angry hornets.

Women all various stages of dress fought valiantly with their children in a futile effort to feed them before getting them outfitted. A team of women – sisters by the look of it – was growing annoyed by a strong-willed toddler who didn’t want to finish his bowl of oatmeal. His temper tantrum was loud enough to be easily heard over the rest of the commotion, as if at any moment the boy’s fuse would finally blow.

Tina took a nibble of her toast with jam and wondered if the men needed help pitching the reception tent in the garden. This trip was supposed to serve as a destresser, but currently Tina found that she was absorbing every ounce of the surging tension like a sponge. Surely the men were having better luck with their task, unlike the disgruntled room of mothers, aunts, and cousins.  

“’Ere ya are, dearie.” Louise cut through the crowd of her family, swiftly evading a small number of catastrophic collisions. She placed a steaming mug in front of Tina with an amiable smile that played around her mouth and eyes.

The woman was unnaturally calm given the current state of her kitchen, appearing as though she hadn’t any idea of the pandemonium so close to her. Louise leaned back in the chair across the table from Tina, wielding a cup of tea in her hand. The fiery red tendrils of her hair were coiled tightly in curlers – as if she needed more curls – and she had yet to change out of her robe and pajamas. She exuded a self-possessed energy that dissipated Tina’s anxiety the moment she sat down.

“I know yer more a coffee drinker, so I ‘ad Thaddeus go an’ get ya some,” she said through another smile and sip of her drink.

“That wasn’t necessary, Louise,” Tina told her in a gracious tone. Nevertheless, she pulled the mug into her cold hands eagerly; the sudden heat that radiated from its touch caused a grin to crease her lips.  

“Oh, nonsense,” the Irish woman tutted with a wave. “What kind of ‘ost would I be if I didn’t accommodate one of the most important guests?”

The coffee had an obvious foreign taste that stuck to Tina’s tongue long after she’d swallowed. There lacked that _something_ New York coffee offered - no matter which café or office pot it came from. However, it was still rich and warm, with a small hint of that familiar flavor she craved. Tina was grateful once more for Louise’s kindness.

“Thank you,” Tina chirped as she sipped the hot beverage. It didn’t take long for the English coffee’s tang to grow on her, and soon she drew sips from the ceramic cup readily instead of by polite obligation.

“I have to say,” she began after a few sips, “you’re handling all of this a whole lot better than everyone else.”

Things were beginning to teeter from mere chaos to outright insanity. How the kitchen – of all the rooms in the house – had managed to become the area to flock to still eluded Tina. There would have been more sense in crowded bathrooms - or surly their bedrooms were more accommodating for dressing and primping. Louise, however, remained unaffected.

“Well, it’s always been my philosophy that ‘aste makes you sloppy.”

As if on cue the ear-piercing crash of a glass bowl shattering across the tile filled the air. The abrupt sound lulled the commotion for only a few brief seconds before falling back into incessant clamor.

Louise smirked despite the incident, and cocked a thin ginger brow in Tina’s direction. “See?” She stood in a prompt twirl and brandished her wand with little fanfare. “Excuse me.”

The woman’s kindhearted nonchalance about the entire ordeal elicited an admiring chuckled from Tina as she took a bite of her late breakfast. She was well aware the hour was nearing noon, leaving just over three hours before the wedding. That was more than enough time for her to get ready, so she decided to take Louise’s wisdom to heart and not hurry through her simple meal - unlike everyone else.

Lillian emerged from the horde in the kitchen several minutes later, looking more than a little overwhelmed. There was a frown on her slender face that stemmed less from the fuss in the room, but from something entirely different.

“May I sit with you?” She sounded breathless.

Tina quickly masked the surprise on her face (she barely knew the woman) and courteously gestured to the chair across from her. “Please.”

Lillian landed on the seat with a huff, pinching the bridge of her nose between her thumb and forefinger. A glassiness cloaked her blue eyes - as if she was only there physically - while her mind was far beyond the cramped confines of the Scamander’s kitchen. She was very clearly in distress; her vibrant animation had slowed to a fraction of what it had been the night before.

“Are you okay?” Tina asked, feeling a sisterly urge to help the No-Mag if she could.

“…No…”

There were tears brimming her eyes when Lillian glanced at Tina, and her expression seemed thankful she’d taken notice of her hardship. Without the hindrance of second thought Tina sat herself closer, feeling her big-sister routine take control of her movements.

“What’s wrong?” she asked, placing a comforting hand on Lillian’s shoulder.

The blonde shook her head. “I can’t do this…”

Tina pressed her lips into a line, not exactly sure what to say. _Queenie would know –_ she thought – _Queenie always knows what to say._ There was another factor playing against her though - she hardly knew Lillian - which made the task of properly comforting her arduous.

“…I can’t do this to Theseus…” the No-Mag sobbed.

Tina’s brows knitted together into a heavy line brought on by equal parts confusion and concern, unable to completely follow the woman’s hysterics.

“Do what to Theseus?” She tried, in a soft, calming voice.

“…Marry me. I can’t let him marry someone like _me…_ ” There was something absolute and unsettling in her tone, as if her mind was set.

Tina’s heart sunk at that. She’d seen firsthand the way Theseus beamed when he spoke of her; even Newt was taken with her as a suitable match for his brother.

“Why not?” Tina asked, continuing to rub soft circles into Lillian’s shoulders to soothe her. She’d heard of brides suffering from ‘wedding jitters’, but Tina doubted Lillian’s distress derived from something as small as pre-wedding anxiety. There was something far more troubling, causing Lillian to reconsider her marriage.

“Because…” she choked out around another sob. “He’s a _wizard_. All of his friends are _wizards_. He’s important in your world - I’m not important in any world…” A tear slid down her cheek.

“Oh, I don’t know,” Tina stalled quickly, trying to pick her way through her mess of words and gather the right ones. “I may not know Theseus that well, but I know Newt— and he’s told me quite a few times in his letters that _you_ are Theseus’ world.”

Lillian finally looked at her with an expression of disbelief and resolution. Maybe Newt hadn’t been quite so poetic in his letters to Tina about Theseus and Lillian, but it was what she needed to hear. Her sobs faded considerably and the hint of a smile unfurled on her face - slow but sure.

“Really?”

Tina nodded, her hair swaying as she moved eagerly, not wanting to encumber the positive momentum. “Yes, and what should it matter if all his friends are wizards? Do you love Theseus?”

Her eyes blinked tentatively at Tina, and she finally nodded with a sniff.

“And he loves you. So do me a favor and don’t waste it, okay?”

The notion of her throwing away her union to someone in the magical world was gut wrenching to Tina, especially since Queenie didn’t have that same freedom.

“I do love him,” Lillian said, at last. She wiped her eyes and no longer appeared to be so overcome with emotion. “I promise I won’t waste it, Tina. Thank you.” Lillian pulled the witch into a brief hug that took Tina by surprise. She was soft and delicate in her arms like Queenie, the only thing she was missing was her fragrant rose oil.

“Don’t mention it,” Tina insisted as they pulled apart.

As she let go of Lillian, a sharp surge of homesickness wracked through her and it was all she could think about. She longed to know what her sister was up to; was she with Jacob? Were they okay? Were they staying at his apartment or theirs? Most of all Tina wondered if Queenie missed her.

“I need to find my mother,” Lillian decided after a moment. “She’s supposed to help me get ready and last time I saw her she was in worse shape than me.”

The look on Lillian’s face was difficult for Tina to decipher whether or not she was being serious. The wary expression she wore betrayed the slight curl of her lips as she strode from the kitchen - it made Tina think she wasn’t really joking. As she left the bride-to-be once again showered Tina with her thanks, and Tina once more found herself alone at the breakfast table. To some extent the tizzy of the room had died down, but was still far more a frenzy then it needed to be in Tina’s opinion, and she shook her head in mild disapproval.

“Tina.”

The sudden sound of her name made her jump, and she turned to see Louise standing next to her. The woman was still casually clad in her housecoat and curlers, looking collected as ever, wielding a vile of murky potion in her hand.

“Wuld you be a dear an’ take dis up to Newton?” She sighed around a knowing smirk. “’E’s still in bed it seems.”

Before she could quell her enthusiasm at the prospect of seeing Newt, Tina nodded. She studied the slender glass tube Louise handed her with curious eyes.  

“What is it?”

“That’s a sobering potion, that is,” Louise clarified.

“Oh…” Tina glared at the vile through narrow eyes, idly wondering why Louise was so sure her son needed such a curative.

“Newton might be a wee bit of a soft spoken lad at times, but when Theseus manages ta get more den a few drinks in ‘im, ‘e’s just as much of a loud smartarse as ‘is brother can be.” Louise shook her head in mock disapproval but Tina caught the edge of a well-hidden smirk. “Me boy’s sure can drink like true Irishmen!”

A peculiar air of pride emitted from the woman at the notion of her children getting good and drunk. Tina had a hard time picturing Newt being voluntarily loud, whereas it was almost too easy to imagine him becoming a bit of a ‘smartarse’ (as Louise had declared). She could picture him, drink in hand, hair an even more disastrous mess than usual, loudly – maybe even a little forcibly – lecturing anyone in earshot about his creatures. Even when he was sober, Tina had seen that part of him that yearned to be a presumptuous know-it-all surface once or twice when it came to magical beasts. Part of her doubted that he even realized when that inner monster reared its persnickety head. Nevertheless, Tina still found him charming.

Louise had vanished by the time Tina looked up from the swirling vile of potion in her hand, hearing only her muttering something about having to give her eldest son a talking to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally and update! I know this chapter wasn't too long and it really just sets up the rest of this part. I'll be posting the next chapter before next Sunday. I'm gonna space the chapters out a little more so my beta can finish editing the next part. Thank you all of being so patient!


	6. Unusual Attire

Tina found herself unbelievably glad to run Louise’s errand, finding the quiet air of the upper level a welcomed reprieve from the disarray of the kitchen. Admittedly, most of her excitement stemmed from having an excuse to see Newt again. It had only been hours since their last encounter - when his brother ushered him out of her room - but for some reason, it felt so much longer than that. Tina had hoped to spend most of her previous evening with Newt, if only sitting in his company as he wrote or took care of his creatures. She’d watched and observed people all her life, and had found the Magizoologist increasingly fascinating.

Tina’s feet carried her down the corridor, over the pillowy softness of the rugs, with avid steps and an anticipatory tingle deep in her belly. She absently wondered what sort of state he would be in. Newt was an early riser like herself, so he could take care of his creatures. Perhaps Louise was mistaken and he’d missed breakfast due to his tendency of feeding his creatures before himself; it wasn’t the first time he’d lost track of time in his case. However, his mother seemed perfectly certain that his absence was due to his exertions from celebrating with Theseus. Hence the already prepared potion.

The large wooden door that led into Newt’s room was cracked open when she reached it. Tina knocked out of courtesy, not wanting to barge in uninvited. Her heart was beating with a spirited rhythm, the likes of which she had never felt before. She shifted from foot to foot in a restless dance, as she grew more and more impatient after receiving no reply before poking her head in for a quick look. The room was an exact mirror of her own when it came to its layout; large space, huge window, etc. The heavy drapes were pulled shut, hindering the sun from spilling its golden light into the room. Even in the obscurity of dim light, Tina could easily make out Newt lying across his bed.

The taut coverings over his mattress remained undisturbed, giving and creasing due to his weight upon them. He was sprawled on his stomach, still dressed in his attire from the night before; blue coat, mud-caked boots and all. He was snoring expansively, filling the room with the grumbled, snarls of each breath he took. Tina had to stifle a chuckle at the sight of him as she tiptoed over the wooden slats until she was only an arm's length away. She’d left the door ajar to allow more light to pour into the space, alighting on his russet hair in a misty sheen that made it increasingly difficult for Tina to keep from touching. Newt’s wild hair had always been one of his many intriguing facets, much like his crooked-cheeky grin and freckled skin or his often duck-footed walk. The tuft of wavy ginger hair seemed to have a life all its own and Tina couldn’t stand not knowing it for herself any longer. Gently, she swept her fingers through the coarse nest of loose waves atop his head, feeling an explosive rush of prickling warmth stampede up her arm.

Newt began to shuffle awake with a series of disgruntled sounds and stretching limbs. Sleep was still heavily upon him, and Tina continued to gingerly comb her fingers through his mop of tangles in soothing gestures she was unable to stop. Each tender stroke drew him nearer to consciousness, and after a minute or two, Newt struggled to roll onto his back. He rubbed at his eyes with balled fists uttering nothing more than faint and groggy groans.

“Party too hard, Mr. Scamander?” Tina quipped with a playful smirk.

There was a peaked look to him, as if any moment he’d get sick. She kept her gaze upon him with slight concern in her raised brow, observing each of his movements with vigilant brown eyes. Newt opened his mouth to reply - only to have his words ousted by a yawn and he groaned again out of irritation.

Tina waited until his eyes finally fluttered open into narrow slits to unveil the cure to what ailed him.

“…Is that…?” Newt’s eyes widened considerably when they caught sight of the cloudy vial of green she held in front of him.

“Sobering potion,” Tina nodded. “A gift from your mother.”

She placed herself on the bed next to him as he attempted to sit up. The task proved to be more difficult in the state he was in, but he was eventually able to manage it, propping first on his elbow before sliding into an upright position.

“Oh Merlin, bless that woman.” He sighed, relief quickly washing over his sickly features.

Tina issued him the potion, and, by the contorted expression on his face as he threw it back, it must have been anything but pleasant tasting. Newt’s nose wrinkled and he childishly stuck out his tongue in appalled disgust.

“That was absolutely vile.”

It took a few minutes for the curative to work its magic on the hung over Magizoologist, much of which he spent rubbing circles into his temples. Tina swept a studying glance over the shadowy interior of his room to occupy herself while the elixir kicked in. As she initially noticed, the space wasn’t too dissimilar from her room across the hall; what stuck out the most were its very Newt-like aspects. Whether on purpose or by sheer happenstance, the furniture was of a somewhat mismatched variety. With clashing colors and eye-popping patterns, it all reminded her of his usual attire. The bed had a far more rustic look to it – like its frame had been grown instead of constructed – unlike the ornate piece in her room. It was even made with tan and brown linens of a rather simple quality. There was a warmth to his room that hers lacked, although she had to wonder if it was only because Newt was there beside her.

“Thank you for that, Tina,” Newt said a while later, looking more like himself. His color had returned to his cheeks and the dark circles under his eyes had faded.

“That was all your mother’s doing,” Tina reminded him. “So you’ll have to thank her.”

He shrugged. “Then shall I say ‘thank you for bringing it to me’?” Newt gazed at her teasingly, with his crooked smirk that made Tina all too aware of how handsome he was.

“That sounds about right.” Tina bit her lip and fought back a blush as she spoke. “So did you and Theseus enjoy yourselves?” She asked after a beat, attempting to thwart the feeling that was suddenly swelling in her.

The smirk on his face shrunk noticeably at her inquiry, and with knitted brows, he seemed as though he was blindly feeling his way through the previous night’s activities.

“To be honest, I can’t recall much of last night…” Newt suddenly looked both embarrassed and concerned. “I don’t even remember coming home actually…”

Tina digested his statement in slow increments while idly imagining Newt stumbling through the door, completely plastered and passing out on his bed. According to his mother, this wasn’t the first time he’d drank himself into submission.

_My boys sure can drink like Irishman._

Louise’s  statement drifted back into her mind and drew an amused smirk to Tina’s lips that seemed to throw off Newt. He raised a questioning brow in silent inquiry.

“Your mother knows you well,” she offered vaguely.

He processed her statement for a moment before tossing it aside to change the subject. “Speaking of my mother, did she behave last night?”

Tina could almost see the flashbacks in his eyes as his mind took him back to the rather embarrassing chitchat they’d shared in the kitchen. His cheeks even turned the faintest shade of pink.

“As well as anyone should at a Hen Party,” she told him.

She watched him mull over her words carefully, pulling away each layer of her statement in order to derive all he could before abandoning the concern altogether and moving on.

“So you enjoyed yourself then?” His voice was little more than a murmur, green eyes earnest upon her face.

“Yes,” Tina assured him. “I enjoyed getting to know your family. Especially your mother.”

He smiled around a smooth chuckle that came from deep in his throat. The potion had remedied his hangover symptoms, but it had not taken away his sleepy eyes or gruff morning voice. Every word he’d said as they sat together on his bed had been expressed in a husky vibrato that stirred and settled deep in Tina’s core. She’d also been blithely aware of just how close he was to her; Tina could easily hear every steady breath that he took. He seemed comfortable there, at peace with her so near in the calm silence that embraced them in a harmonious spell. And for the first time in hours, Tina felt as though home wasn’t so far away.

The slight squeak of Newt’s door being pushed open drew both their eyes forward to see Theseus entering. Unsurprisingly he was already decked out in a well-fitting tuxedo of black rayon – complete with coat tails – that did well to accentuate his shoulder to waist ratio. The stubbly beard that once contoured his face had been sliced down to a faint shadow of it’s former self, allowing his freckles to peak out from under the thin veil of facial hair. The features on his face seemed softer without his rugged scruff – almost boyish to an extent – but his chiseled jaw and razor cheekbones made him wholly masculine.

“I’m not interrupting anything, am I?” He sang, raising a brow with a cheeky grin that oozed mischief. His eyes seesawed between the two of them, heavy with unwavering and impish sauciness.

“Of course not,” Newt all but snapped.

Theseus shook his head mockingly. “Shame…”

Newt scowled at his brother, only for a moment, then sighed. “What do you need, Theseus?”

His older brother got right to business, asking about the ring he’d asked Newt to hold, making a comment about whether or not he still had it or if the Niffler did.

“I better go get ready myself,” Tina insisted, sensing a sibling dispute brewing in the empty air. She’d already seen how cross Newt had been in his office when the thieving beast tried to make off with Lillian’s ring. Still, Newt was always ready to defend his creatures; even the pesky ones.

Tina swiftly dipped out of the room – which was swelling with tension – and into the cold strangeness of her own. Even with the golden spring sun spilling across the floor the space around her seemed dark and barren. Nevertheless Tina squared her shoulders, doing her best to ignore how much she missed the warmth of Newt’s room already. She missed _him_ already.

With a quick flick of her wand, she cast open her suitcase. At its bottom – beneath all her ordinary clothes – sat a pristine white box with her name scribbled on it in her sister's hand. Tina knew of course what was inside, but the mystery remained of what the dress looked like. The thin cardboard container was almost intimidating, and Tina found herself eyeing the innocent box suspiciously. Queenie was talented with a magical needle, but her taste in attire was drastically different from Tina’s, which left her slightly ill at ease.

She sighed – a quiet huff – as she prepared herself for the unveiling. With no small amount of courage, she opened the lid and was met with a plethora of delicate pink tissue paper and a folded note from Queenie.

 

Tina beamed at the unexpected note in her hand, feeling the onset of tears brim in her eyes. Queenie’s voice bubbled jovially off the page and for just a moment, the room was less dreary. It also made her even more homesick. _Tomorrow_ – she told herself as she pushed back the bothersome tears – _you will see her tomorrow._ She gently kissed her sisters note before placing it on the bedside table next to the picture of little Newt and his Hippogriff.

Among the pillow of translucent rosy paper Tina found her gift. It was just as Queenie promised; tasteful, elegant, and above all it made Tina feel beautiful. The navy blue fabric complemented her porcelain skin with stunning contrast. It was made with a material that had a lustre all its own, blue fibers woven with inlets of silvery threads – like an ocean bathed in moonlight. The garment hung from wide straps at her shoulders that fell into a modest scooping neckline, and plunged just below her shoulder blades at her back. The skirt was an asymmetrical design that swayed in flowing pleats just below her knees. As her sister had mentioned, the beadwork was subtle, but was just enough to bring the dress to life as she moved in it. Queenie had even included a matching wrap for her shoulders, as well as hair clips that tied the outfit together brilliantly.

Tina almost didn’t recognize the smiling woman beaming back at her in the mirror. Amazement was twinkling in her wide brown eyes. It was an altogether new and thrilling sensation coursing through her as she marveled at the dress and herself in it. Somehow, her beautifully talented sister had managed to make Tina feel truly pretty.

“Not too bad Goldstein…” she mumbled to herself in a pleased, almost foreign manner. Tina twirled from side to side and couldn’t keep from smiling. She tried her hand at a few of the beauty spells Queenie had taught her, adding a bit of color to her lips and eyes to finally finish off the look. “…Even better!” She smirked as her confidence grew even more. Part of her wondered if Queenie always felt as good as she currently did. She spun again – watching the light fabric wrap around her stocking covered legs with delight.

It wasn’t until there was a faint tapping on her closed door that her smile faltered ever so slightly.

“Come in,” she urged, inquiry in her tone.

She had expected to find Newt, or even perhaps his mother stepping over the threshold - but to Tina’s surprise, it was Lillian – a vision in white. Thankfully she was in noticeably better spirits after their encounter that morning. Her radiant smile shined with just as much splendor as the white lace and pearls her dress was made from. The veil she wore was secured among tight golden braids and cascaded down her back in a waterfall of billowy fabric.

“Oh, Tina. What a lovely dress!” Lillian’s ruby painted lips pulled taut across her face as she ginned.

“Thanks,” Tina smiled back. “Yours is far lovelier. As it should be.”

The bride glanced down at her gown fondly. “That’s very kind of you.”

The two of them were quiet a moment and Tina had a feeling that Lillian was there for a far more important reason than to simply compare and complement each other’s attire.

“Is everything okay?”

Lillian crossed the room to stand nearer Tina, all the while nodding her head reassuringly. “Yes, everything is fine…”

 _Good_ – Tina was still exhausted from the last pep talk she’d given.

“…I just have a question to ask you— and I want you to understand that I’m aware of how it might seem a little unorthodox, but Tina, would you please be one of my bridesmaids?”

At first Tina wasn’t sure she’d heard Lillian correctly, and had to blink twice before her words took root deep enough for her to respond. “A bridesmaid?”

She’d never been one to keep up on trivial things such as wedding etiquette since she was quite certain early in her life she’d only ever be married to her career. Bridesmaids were usually friends of the bride, or close family - Tina was sure of that, mostly on account of Queenie talking about her own wedding. She’d only known Lillian for a day.

“All of my bridesmaids are Theseus’ cousins, and I don’t have a sister… I know we only just met, but I feel a kinship between us.” Lillian paused, and suddenly her pretty smile faded into a concerned line. “Don’t you?”

Tina _did_ feel it; Lillian was like Queenie’s British doppelganger in many ways. They shared the same charming, coy demeanor, and the jovial aura. Whether that was enough to render Tina part of the wedding, she was doubtful.

“Are you sure?” Tina’s voice sounded as apprehensive as she felt. “I hardly know anyone here. How do they feel about it— I’m a stranger to them.”

Tina felt out of place as it was – a ‘fish out of water’ sensation that she had been fighting long before she actually made it to England. Being part of a wedding of people who were still strangers to her only made that feeling more prominent.

“It doesn’t matter that you don’t know everyone…it’s my wedding and I don’t know everyone…” Lillian shrugged. “…It would mean a lot to me if you’d do it.” She paused. “Please stand up there with me and Theseus…and Newt.”

There was a noticeable shift in her voice that Tina didn’t quite catch completely before she stopped speaking. It sounded suspiciously puckish and utterly unburdened with concern. Her smile, however, was dripping with a hopeful plea that Tina was struggling to refute.

“If you’re sure…” She didn’t sound sure, but who was she to deny a bride a wish on her wedding day?

Lillian lunged forward and hugged her tightly with a hurried “thank you!” and left the room in a breeze of flowing white satin just as quickly as she’d entered.

Tina stood in the middle of her room feeling a bit more than flummoxed from the unforeseen invitation. Try as she might to stay away and keep from intruding on anyone, Louise and Lillian made the task a chore. From the get go they’d swooped in and made Tina feel as though she had been part of the family forever. It was odd, those sorts of feelings, Tina found. It had just been her and Queenie for so long, being around a big family was practically a foreign concept.

With a shrug and a sigh, Tina busied herself by tying the wrap her sister had made around her shoulders and stepped into her T-straps. The added fabric on her arms warmed the exposed skin, and she chanced another look into the mirror. This time her reflection didn’t smile, the image of Lillian in her wedding dress was far too fresh in her mind to find herself enticing. Her snow colored gown had emphasized all of her womanly curves both tastefully and evocatively. Lillian’s hourglass figure and soft swells were enough to turn the head of any man. Tina was thin – lean and fit from her Auror training – and lacked the shapes and assets to properly fill a dress. Nevertheless, she let a soft smile spread across her lips. Wearing the dress Queenie had made filled her with joy. She was beautiful in her own way she figured, and with the dress hanging from her shoulder, she felt her sister near - and that was all she could ask for.

There was another knock on her door, harder than the last.

“Come in,” she spoke with little fanfare, expecting Lillian again.

Instead her eyes landed on a head of wild coppery hair and cream-colored freckled skin. Tina’s breath caught at the sight of him and the entire room went warm.

Newt had always favored colorful, more avant-garde attire – like a tropical bird of some kind. Tina had realized that rather quickly after their meeting and accepted it. From his blue overcoat riddled with animal hair, to his often clashing - but always vibrant - waistcoats; some of which that fit him too snug, others too loose – he had always managed to look posh and put together. That wasn’t the case currently. He stood in a large contrast to his previous self – colors gone – replaced with a perfectly tailored three-piece black and white suit. It hugged his every nook and cranny in such a pleasing way that Tina felt a warm sensation swell in her middle. She couldn’t help but to drink in his tall silhouette with thirsty eyes even though she knew she was being blatantly inappropriate about it.

It seemed to her as if Newt was doing the same. His green eyes darkened to a deep smolder as his gaze swept over her from head to toe multiple times. Such lewd gawks usually left Tina feeling uncomfortable and more irritated than anything, but Newt’s unwavering gaze did not. There was something acutely affectionate in the way his eyes explored her, and it brought a blush to both of them.

“I hope you don’t mind me saying so,” Newt murmured when his eyes finally found refuge in hers. “But you look absolutely extraordinary, Tina.” He sounded as though the wind had been kicked out of him. “Truly, _extraordinary_.”

Tina broke his gaze to glance at the dress she wore, only to try to hide the deep shade of red his complement had brought to her cheeks as she shrugged. “Queenie made it for me.”

She could still feel the weight of his eyes on her and she bravely met them again. Newt swallowed thickly and wet his lips before he could find his words. “Then I shall have to send her my thanks – err – rather inform her that she is very talented…” His eyes dropped to his polished brogues and tried to keep his face from reddening any farther on account of his accidental slip of the tongue.

Tina smiled at him anyway, and allowed the blunder to pass without any inquiry. Newt recovered quickly and smoothed out his waistcoat and hair, only to have the wavy fringe fall back into his face.

“The ceremony is to begin soon.” There was hint of newfound confidence in his voice as he spoke, and he politely raised his elbow in her direction. “Allow me the pleasure of escorting you down stairs.” He smirked at her, causing the corners of his eyes to crinkle. The gesture prodded Tina with another pleasurable twinge that made her heart flutter.

Theseus Scamander might have been the brother with the run of the mill charm and physical qualities most women went head over heels for, Tina realized. But Newt had his own eccentric charm that was far more thrilling, and she found herself far more enticed with his oddities than Theseus’ charisma.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for a longer chapter! Can you guys feel it building? The next chapter is on the fluffy side so you all have that to look forward to, which will be posted sometime next weekend. It may be even before that depending on the status of the third and final part of this that my beta still has.


	7. Fireworks

Tina had never seen a wedding with so much pomp and circumstance in her life. The ceremony embodied that of a theatrical production: with elaborate decor and staging and a sea of well-to-do guests all done up in their best eveningwear that would put any Broadway production to shame. The list of attendees ranged from No-Maj’s to wizards of high-ranking office. Lillian’s great-great grandmother – a feisty woman with white hair and piercing eyes – was the only witch seated to the bride's side of the family. In comparison, Theseus’ section was filled with all manner of magical folk; family, school friends - even the Minister of Magic himself came to bear witness to the war hero’s wedding.

Tina couldn’t help but to feel as though she’d been ill cast as she stood on display while the bride and groom recited their vows. She tried not to focus on the crowd, and fixated solely on Lillian and Theseus, picturing instead Queenie and Jacob. Her sister would make a beautiful bride, and Tina eagerly embedded the image of her sister draped in white satin to her memory. 

Newt was the second image she gladly embedded into her brain; his perfect posture, the way his hair caught the sun's rays as well as the way he continually stole glances her way. Each one made the crooked grin on his face grow more radiant. He was paying Tina far more attention than his brother, to such a degree that Newt missed his cue to hand over the ring he’d been guarding valiantly. The affair passed with little scolding, and when Theseus kissed his bride thunderous applause rang through the air like the sound of a thousand galloping horses.

Perhaps the most exorbitant part of Theseus’ and Lillian’s wedding was the reception. Suddenly all the fuss about making sure everything was perfect and ready on time made sense to Tina. On the outside, the tent was no larger than a tool shed, but behind the flaps sat an interior that had been enchanted and stretched to the size of a grand ballroom. 

Overhead, crystal chandeliers glittered prisms of light onto the polished marble floor. Large bouquets of cream and yellow roses crowned each table while perfuming the air with their alluring fragrance. The sheer number of the fresh flowers seemed impossible. A stage had been erected behind the wedding table, where a band was already filling the magical tent with soft melodies. Enchanted fireflies flitted through the air, dancing to the music resonating in the ambience. 

Tina felt transported into a fairytale, completely awestruck by the majesty of it all. How could she not? Everything was so breathtaking. 

“Bit over the top…” Newt mumbled as he led her to their place at the table. He politely pulled out her chair before seating himself next to her. “…I’d expect nothing less of my brother, though.” He shrugged with a fond smile.

“You don’t like parties?” Tina raised a brow. She felt as though she already knew the answer, but asked anyway - if only to hear him speak. 

Newt laughed somewhat mirthlessly. “This is the first one I’ve gone to, really.”

Guests began to file inside the tent in droves, sporadically seating themselves at the surrounding tables. Tina suddenly found herself wondering if Lillian had invited her into the wedding party just to ensure that she sat with Newt. She hoped that wasn’t her only reasoning, but was still glad all the same to be so close to him. 

“Same for me,” she admitted. “I’ve been to a couple small weddings, but nothing of this scale. It will be a first for both of us.” Tina chanced a coy smirk, and it made Newt beam to her satisfaction. 

“Well, I’m certainly glad to share this bizarre human experience with you, Tina.” 

She nodded. “Me too.”

By the time every guest had found a place for themselves at a table, including the bride and groom, dinner materialized in everyone’s plate while each flute filled to the brim with bubbling champagne. The meal was divine to say the least, and even Tina had to admit it gave Queenie’s cooking a run for its money. The savory meal awoke her taste buds with decadent flavors Tina didn’t even know existed. Each morsel that passed her lips set off a yearning for more. Even the champagne was a sweet tanginess she’d never had the pleasure of tasting before. There seemed no end to the night’s wonderment. 

Near the end of the feast, Newt raised his glass to toast the newlyweds with a speech so genuine and heartfelt it made Tina misty-eyed. He spoke about when they were kids at Hogwarts, telling stories about their time during the war. He even talked about how the moment he met Lillian he knew his brother had found the perfect companion for life’s journey. His voice never stuttered and by the end of it, Theseus wrapped him in an embrace long enough to make even Tina feel uncomfortable. 

When Newt was finally able to sit back down, he was red in the face. Tina quickly seized his hand and held it firmly. “That was great, Newt!”

“I was rambling,” he retorted.

She shook her head. “It sure didn’t sound like it.”

He reached a shaky hand over to grab his crystal stemware and gulped down the alcohol with ease; a second later the flute was full again. 

“Thank you,” he finally managed, tossing her a sideways glance. 

Newt was about to say more when a portly gentleman bounded up to the table bearing a copy of  _ Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _ . The man gazed, starstruck, across the table long enough to govern a confused expression to twist onto Newt’s face. 

“May I help you?”

The stout man blinked a couple times and swallowed, extending the book to the Magizoologist. “Would you please sign it? I greatly enjoy your work.”

It was Newt who looked awestruck then, and for whatever reason, he turned to Tina with a raised brow as if to ask how to best handle the strange situation. She responded as only she could, with a pointed nod as well as a look she felt best said, “sign the damn book, Newt.”

“Um…” Newt shifted and took the book. “…you wouldn’t happen to have a quill or pen on you, would you?”

The man brandished a fountain pen not a second later and eagerly offered it. 

“Ah, thank you.” New forced a quick grin for the man’s sake and heedlessly scratched his name onto the first page of the book. “There you are…” he told his fan as he handed back the pen and book. “…I’m – er – glad you enjoyed it.” 

The portly man was grinning ear to ear when he took his possessions, as if it was suddenly the best day of his life. He muttered a breathless ‘thank you’ and disappeared among the mess of dancing figures. 

“You handled that well.” Tina playfully nudged his arm with her elbow and he chuckled. 

“If you say so.” 

As it turned out, the stout man wasn’t the only guest who was a fan of Newt’s magical beast compendium. A sort of line had formed at the table, all people wanting to have a chat with the famous Magizoologist about his beloved creatures. Tina was only mildly aware of the activities going on around her, she was too entranced listening to Newt tell stories of his beasts and travels to concern herself with what the other attendees were doing. She observed each interaction between the admirer and Newt, noting which subjects garnered what reaction from him. Any question about the care of a specific beast had him speaking with a whirl of scientific jargon and passion as he explained what needed to be done to ensure the safety of both the creature and the caregiver. Those questions he liked. Some people asked about his travels; where had he been? What did he remember most about each place? Those answers had Newt speaking with a nostalgic smile as he expressed in vivid detail what the countries and cities were like. Those questions he liked, also. It was the personal questions that rubbed him the wrong way, and the not so subtle come-ons from a few women that made Tina’s lips curl.

Thankfully, Newt was clever and easily thwarted their advances with odd tales of enjoying the taste of insects or preferring the company of his creatures to anyone else. Tina couldn’t help but to laugh at how quickly those stories turned the women away. She’d enjoyed the whole scenario so much that when the line finally dwindled into nothing she sighed; no more words of his adventures. 

Relief was quick to wash over Newt as the last person walked away from the other side of the table, giving him the air to breathe again. He jolted to his feet and smoothed out his suit jacket. 

“Tina,” he smiled down at her, sounding urgent. “Would you like to dance?”

The bravado in his tone surprised Tina, and just the notion of dancing with him stopped her words from flowing freely from her mouth. Instead of searching for what to say, she met him with a hoisted brow, thinking back to what a blunder it had been trying to teach him the Charleston when he’d last visited America. Newt’s expression remained one of absolute certainty, and he beckoned her with an outstretched hand she was unable to turn away.  

The emerald in his eyes sparkled the moment her hand caressed his, as if the gentle contact of her skin on his set flames ablaze behind them. Tina was blissfully unaware of the onlookers that followed the two of them with intent eyes as they made their way onto the dancefloor. She didn’t care if they whispered or gawked, all her focus was on where his skin was touching hers, and Tina idly wondered if the rhythm she felt there was her heart or his. 

The polished dance floor in the center of the tent offered copious amounts of space for the two of them to occupy, even with the couples already swaying fluidly along with the music. Newt led her to a spot far in a corner, flanked by nearly empty tables. The music was softer there, far from where the band played, and the air around them flickered in the glow of candlelight, causing shadows to dance over Newt’s face. Every movement he took was careful, with a delicate hint of flourish. Newt directed her free hand to rest against his shoulder as he pressed his just above the swell of her hip in a caress that was both firm and tender. The touch of his warm fingers bled through the material of her dress to the cool skin underneath, prompting goose flesh to prickle back. Air seemed lost from her lungs, and with each whisper of breath she managed, her heartbeat pounded louder as Newt began leading her in a mix of measured steps and sways. He remained apart from her at the center, only enough to be chivalrous. Tina was glad for that. The sensations and thoughts his hands on hers had already invoked where anything but appropriate. His wistful strides, lazy swaying, and the way he drank her in had her under his spell. His eyes were pools of black in the dim light, rimmed with a dark-green shine that seemed bewitched.

Tina trusted his every movement, allowing him to lead her in a dance far more elegant than she ever would have imagined him capable of. His steps never faltered, and she easily kept his pace, never moving her focus from his face just inches apart from hers. The ghost of a smile was playing around his eyes and lips, barely visible in the glint of candlelight.

When the music faded into the indistinguishable prattle of guests, they both felt that it was too soon. The two of them stood in a locked gaze all the while feeling as though they were still spinning - despite their firmly planted feet. Newt’s hands still held her, and Tina made no attempt at freeing herself from their grasp. Thousands of miles separated her from New York, her home, and yet as she lingered so close to the intriguing man in front of her, home was no longer far away. The music had not stopped for them, in their minds they were still twirling across the marble floor in a room absent of everyone but each other. Newt’s gaze was heavy on her; longing and oh, so very… _ intimate _ . The black of his pupils shrank as his focus honed, melding his green irises into swirling cauldrons of gold and blue flakes. There was a confidant uncertainty in the smoldering vortex of his eyes that Tina felt matched her own.

“Newton!”

All at once reality crashed back upon them as his name rang in their ears. The music was gone – drowned by the clamor of nosy guests, the dreamlike spinning vanished, and Newt finally let his hands fall to his sides.  

“Mum,” he greeted her with a quick, toothless half smirk. 

“…I was about to say dear, de music ‘as stopped.”

Louise was fancifully draped on the arm of a tall, posh looking gentleman whom Tina gathered to be Thaddeus, Newt’s father. He and his youngest son shared their height, as well as the same chin and nose. Thaddeus’ eyes resembled Newt’s in that they were the same blend of green and blue, missing, however, the specks of gold. The man had an intimidating stature on account of his height and wide shoulders. His dark hair was slicked back and a perfectly manicured mustache – peppered with grey – adorned his upper lip.

“Yes, well. We may have gotten a bit carried away.” He admitted. “Didn’t we Tina?”

She nodded quickly; suddenly aware of the hand he’d moved to rest lightly at the small of her back. “Yes.” 

A pause drifted between them, most of which Louise spent casting the couple fond glances and smirks. Newt then cleared his throat.

“Tina, I haven’t had the chance to introduce you to my father, Thaddeus…”

Tina stumbled through her best attempt at a curtsy, feeling foolish the entire time. “Sir.”

“Father,” Newt continued. “I’d like you to meet Miss Tina Goldstein.”

Thaddeus politely inclined his head with a charming, closed lip smirk. 

“She’s an Auror for MACUSA, father. A rather good one…assisting in the capture of Grindlewald,” Newt added in a tone that was unabashed and full of pride. 

“Quite an accomplishment for a witch as young as you.” Thaddeus seemed impressed. “I dare say the Ministry could do with a few more witches such as yourself.”

Tina digested his compliments as best she could.  _ Is his family always so nice?  _ – she cast Newt a glance in her peripheral to find him exultant. 

“Thank you, sir.” She finally decided on, attempting to not look as overwhelmed and as intimidated as she felt. Tina didn’t often go fishing for recognition, so it was only natural for her to feel slightly flustered. 

Thaddeus moved his focus to his youngest son after a moment, hoisting a brow into a quizzical arch. “How is it you came across such a lovely  _ Auror _ in your travels? I don’t recall you ever telling us that story.” He tilted his chin in challenge, waiting to hear what his son had to say. 

Newt’s brow furrowed for a moment before giving way to a soft laugh – a nervous sounding chortle. His eyes dropped to his shoes and he fidgeted with his ear. 

“Well, erm. She arrested me.” There was little shame in his voice, in fact Tina was sure there  _ wasn’t any. _

Louise burst with bubbling laughter, loud enough to cause a few stray glances, while Thaddeus only appeared mildly surprised. 

“It was a minor incident,” Tina lied, figuring Newt didn’t want to divulge too much of the long story at present. 

“Yes, involving my Niffler, and Tina was kind enough to help recapture him.” Newt added to the fib, trying to stifle a cheeky grin by biting his lip. “After she arrested me, of course.”

Louise’s laughter died down, leaving an oddly pleased smirk on her wide lips, and Thaddeus shook his head. “Well, I’m certainly glad you were able to wrangle my criminal son and his incorrigible  _ pet _ .” 

Newt’s eyes narrowed at his father’s derogatory usage of the term pet and was about to argue when a large group of guests yanked him and his wife away. 

“Your father is, umm…” 

“He is. Very much so.” Newt interjected, still visibly irked by his father’s remark. 

“In a good way though…” Tina added. 

“Mmm…” Newt didn’t sound convinced. 

Music filled the tent again, an upbeat tune that coaxed more people onto the dance floor around them. Tina absently watched the couples as they spun and bounced along jovially with the beat and was reminded of the dance Newt had shown her on his last trip to America.  _ What a scene we’d make doing that… _

Tina couldn’t quell the chuckle that escaped her from the thought of such a display. Her small laugh – seemingly from nothing – caused Newt to crane his head to one side in silent question. 

She waved a hand dismissively. “It’s nothing.”

The answer was unsatisfactory to him, and he deepened his expression with an arched brow. 

Tina sighed. “Remember Jacob's bakery last Christmas Eve? I was just thinking you could show these people a thing or two about dancing…”

It took him a moment to process what she was hinting at – his thoughts drifting over his face like clouds – until he finally worked it out – pink flooding to his cheeks. 

“I doubt my brother would forgive me if I ruined his wedding dancing like  _ that _ .” He smirked despite his serious tone, and Tina felt it was probably best he keep his mating dance skills to himself. 

“You’re probably right.”

A lull passed between them then, void of words or glances. It was only a slightly uncomfortable few seconds that passed painfully slow enough for Tina to realize she and Newt were the only ones standing and not dancing. She wanted to join them to some degree, wanted the feel of Newt spinning her across the floor to envelop her again, but that moment, she feared, had passed. Newt wasn’t even looking at her anymore, and that sent a pang of disappointment through her that was sharper than she cared to admit. He was filing through his own thoughts it seemed, still somewhat peeved over his father’s comment.

The moment stretched on, growing more and more uncomfortable the longer they stood motionless. Before long, Tina had had enough of it and started to make her way back to her seat at the table, only to have her arm caught by Newt’s urgent grasp. His eyes were pained then, when she caught them in wordless apology for his behavior. He stole her hand in his, encasing hers in a warm embrace and guided her out of the tent.

Each step he took was deliberate, in his odd – almost sideways canter. It was as if he were stalking prey, a habit she figured he picked up during his time in the field, as his feet moved light and soundless against the dewy earth. The English county air was brisk and stung Tina’s exposed skin in a wintery kiss. The breeze in the night was too much for the wrap Queenie had made for her shoulders – it was failing her. A frantic chill rattled her slender frame, causing goosebumps to hump across her bare skin. Tina suddenly missed the comfortable temperature of the reception tent, but she wasn’t about to go back on her own. Newt’s spontaneous journey into the tranquil night air had sparked her interest and she didn’t want to abandon him. 

He released her hand long enough to shuck off his suit coat with tails, and drape it around her shoulders. Immediately she let out a contented sigh as the jacket encompassed her in warmth –  _ his warmth.  _ The article smelled like him; rich flavors of turned earth, mixed with the champagne they had been drinking –  _ had he spilled it on himself? _  There was another odor too, much stronger, one that Tina guessed was solely him. It was also rich, but with underlying sweetness; like fresh air over the tang of an ocean breeze – bitter and sweet. 

Tina pulled it tighter to herself welcoming its perfume, and did her best to match Newt’s pace. 

“Where are we going?” She asked absently. 

“Would you join me on a walk?” his voice was soft and airy, melting into the breeze as it blew between them. 

“I already am, aren’t I?”

“We can go back if you’d like?” He glanced at her in question. 

“No!” Tina protested a little too loudly. “I just mean…I’d love to take a walk with you.” 

Newt laughed a soft chortle at her enthusiasm and dazzled her with a crooked smirk as he pulled her forward evermore. 

The moon was full and bright overhead, casting columns of silvery light over the vast countryside they strolled through. The majesty of nature in nocturnal embrace was something Tina didn’t often get to enjoy. New York was beautiful in its own way after the heavy blanket of night took hold of the city, but light snuffed out most of the shadow among the forest of buildings. But here the sky was boundless, and the shadows were thick and unthreatening. It was an otherworldly scene that made Tina feel as though she’d been transported into a different plane of existence.

Eventually Newt’s learned steps brought them to an old stone wall that snaked over the pasture hills as far as she could see. In the pouring moonlight the grey stones were painted in deep shades of blue and black, some even in purple. The weather-beaten wall acted as Newt’s guide in towing Tina up to the summit of a grassy slope, farther and farther away from the tent behind them. 

Their journey ended when they reached a solitary tree at the peak. It’s skeletal branches fanned out like veins from the ancient trunk, peppered by delicate spring buds just shy of sprouting. The view from where they stood looked out over everything from the Scamander’s estate, the Hippogriff paddocks and to the reception tent. 

“I’m sorry I spent most of dessert talking to strangers…” Newt said rather out of the blue. A familiar semblance of guilt and irritation had taken root on his face again. “…Also for stealing you away from the party. My motives were entirely selfish— but I was feeling suffocated in there.”

With a calculated hop, Tina perched herself atop the old wall. The cold stones bit her thighs through the fabric of her dress and she quickly tucked her hands under her legs to shield her sensitive skin. 

“I actually enjoyed watching you with your fans,” she informed him with a half shrug. He looked at her from under his unruly hair, some of the guilt fading into intrigue. “And the way you talk about your creatures…” Tina smiled fondly. “…It’s almost exactly how a mother talks about her children.”

Newt chuckled. “I have been known to refer to myself as ‘mum’ on more than one occasion.” He scratched the back of his head and lent against the stone wall casually. 

“I’m also glad you  _ stole _ me away from the party.” Tina glanced upward through the woven laces of blossoming branches and into the depths of the satin black sky above. “This is just the place I want to be…” her words faded and her eyes fluttered away from the sky and to Newt, beside her. “…With you.”

She chanced a look that met his eyes for only a moment to judge his reaction.  _ You’re being too forward, Tina. Back it off -  _ she mentally kicked herself. However, before she shifted her gaze back to the starry vortex looming over her, Tina swore she caught a spark ignite in his eyes. Even the side of his mouth curled into a delighted smirk. At least she thought. 

Newt sidestepped closer to her in increments - she was too busy marveling at the sky to notice. 

“The stars are so beautiful out here…” Tina whispered, encouraging a topic change, still a little embarrassed by her brazen comment. 

“Mhm,” Newt murmured from deep in his throat. 

Tina was suddenly aware of the weight of his glance upon her, somehow intense and delicate all at once. The sensations it brought sent Tina’s heart into almost a panicked rhythm, her breaths were slow and deep. Swiftly the stars lost their allure and Newt was all she could see. He was beside her, sitting close enough she could smell the faint scent of alcohol rolling off of his breath. A lump grew in her throat, choking her ability to say the words she wanted to speak. Time stood still. 

He touched her then, with tender, calloused fingertips that danced lightly over her cheek while his eyes spoke to her in silent poems. His thumb – rough on her soft skin - traced her jaw with gentle circles that would have sent Tina spiraling had she not been able to calm herself with a deep breath. As Newt’s careful hand coaxed her face nearer his, Tina let her eyes flutter shut, but not before she caught him licking his lips. The sight made her chest go tight and heat coil in her middle. His movements were scrupulous, with heedful gestures – the anticipation was killing her. 

Tina wanted him to do it, she realized, with a powerful wave of certainty. She’d wanted him to close the distance separating them, to taste his lips on hers. In truth she’d thought of little else since he’d kissed her forehead when he’d said goodbye to her all those months ago. His lips had embedded in her a secret longing that even she wasn’t privy to, until she had him close again. 

“It’s okay…” She breathed with encouragement. “Newt…I want—”

His mouth stopped hers from continuing. Newt’s lips were every bit as sweet and salty as she’d imagined. It was not a deep kiss, little more than his lips lingering on hers – motionless. Yet it was enough to send Tina reeling. In the handful of kisses she’d shared with her meager number of gentleman callers, never had the act filled her with such a wild rush of affection and yearning. Her lips were at home on his. She was lost in him and the way his fingers massaged the soft skin on her neck as he boldly deepened the kiss enough for their heads to tilt. 

It wasn’t until bright, glittering flashes of light broke overhead as fireworks filled the night sky that they pulled away with a startled jump. Newt and Tina laughed together, sounding winded. Her heart was still pounding away in dull beats that seemed just as prominent as the loud, fiery display. Newt looked only somewhat flustered, more exceedingly satisfied than anything.  Neither of them dared to spoil the moment with words; instead, Tina laid her head on Newt’s shoulder and he took her hand in his while the two of them watched the fireworks, as the ones inside them continued to burst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I wanted to get this posted on Sunday, but I've been busy all day and now it's 2am Monday... *sigh*... anywho... THEY KISSED! Not a grand kiss by any means, but all good things come to those who wait! I hope you enjoyed, and weren't disappointed. **I'll keep you posted on my tumblr when you can expect the next chapter** , we are getting close to the end!


	8. What the Heart Wants

Daybreak came without the glistening sun shining through the break in the curtains, but Tina awoke as though she was waking to the first real day of her life. Until that morning it was as if she had spent every moment of her existence wandering blindly in a world of gray. Color had been poured into that dull universe of hers, drenching everything in vivid hues so abruptly it made Tina’s head spin. All of her qualms at the notion of attending Theseus’ wedding, all the excuses her mind tried to get her to hide behind - all of it seemed silly to her suddenly. Her zealous heart was singing ballads as it beat against her chest while she laid, snug in her mammoth bed, thinking of only  _ his _ lips. So soft and gentle they were against hers, no more than the delicate touch of butterfly wings. Tina could still feel the tingle of his mouth on hers, and it rippled through her very core.

For only a second her mind lured her into the persuasion that it had all been a dream. A wonderful illusion where Newt had danced with her, held her close, laughed and smiled, and shared with her that profound moment under the stars. But it wasn’t a dream; such things always played out in Tina’s mind through a veil of fog that distorted every image. Her evening with Newt shined brighter in her mind than any star in the cosmos. From the way his rough fingertips left an eruption of gooseflesh on her skin as they mapped the expanse of her neck and cheek with feather light touches, to the dark pools of his eyes just before he closed the distance between them. It was all absolutely clear to Tina that none of it was a dream.

With an affable breath and a series of stretches, Tina pulled herself out of bed and onto her feet. There was a minuscule amount of light in the room, only a sliver of gray trickled in from the gap in the drapes. She crossed over to the window in a few nimble paces, tossing back the thick curtains wide enough to fill the dim space with silvery light.

Beyond the towering casement the countryside was still fast asleep under a blanket of rain clouds.  _ There’s that infamous English weather _ – Tina mused with a bit of a smirk. Tiny raindrops were beginning to pepper the glass with round beads of moisture. They fell quietly, not yet heavy enough to  _ pit-pat _ as they stuck the roof. A fog had swept over the pastures – dense and crawling from the depths of the trees lining in the distance. The dreary weather seemed fitting. Tina was finally comfortable being there, and in only a matter of hours, she would be back in New York. Time had managed to slip past her, even in those few moments when, to her, the clock had stopped altogether. She would be with her sister again, sleeping in her own bed again, and she would be back to work on the morrow. She would also be an entire ocean away from Newt again.

Trying not to dwell on her melancholy heart, Tina gathered her bag and made her way to the facilities down the hall to proceed with her morning routine. Featherbeak’s upper level was eerily quiet as she tiptoed a few doors down until she reached the bathroom. It, too, was an enormous and fanciful spectacle of a lavatory. Tina even had to wonder if maybe all the rooms were enchanted with extension charms like Newt’s case.  The estate was grand enough from an outward perspective, but the interior was almost akin to a castle. 

Tina grimaced from the initial feel of the cold tile under her bare feet when she stepped over the threshold; the air itself was just as chilly. Every sound echoed in the spacious room, none so much as the knobs on the sink – crying out with a shrill squeak as she twisted the brass furnishings. She let the water run hot until steam coated the mirror with a thin layer of condensation. While the claw-foot tub behind her looked enticing, Tina opted to hold off on an actual bath for when she had the privacy and familiarity of her own apartment. Instead, she washed herself simply with a cloth from the sink. The warm rag did little to take the nip out of the air as she scrubbed her skin lightly; in fact, the cold air combined with her wet flesh sent a shiver through her. Tina dried herself quickly with a spell and dressed in a gray, A-line skirt with a blue cotton blouse. The garments were far from the splendiferous frock she had worn the night before – no shimmering moon kissed fabric, or ornate beadwork – just a few silver buttons on an otherwise boring shirt.

The steam on the mirror had vanished enough to reveal Tina’s reflection. She wasn’t usually one to stand and gawk at her appearance, but she found herself drawn to the image of her pale pink lips. There was not the faintest indication on them that they had been forever changed. Yet they still thrummed with the sensation of _his_ lips. Absently, Tina traced a finger over the delicate skin, unsure as to what she was hoping to feel. Her touch lingered there, her eyes still captivated by the reflection of her lips. Then, with a drop of her hand, she scowled, pressing her lips into a hard line. _Mercy Lewis! You are not a giddy school girl, Porpentina! Get a hold of yourself._ _What if it happened because he had too much to drink, or got caught up in the moment? Do not rush to conclusions. He might not even remember!_

Tina was holding onto the hope that Newt had kissed her because he shared some semblance of what she felt. But she’d had her heart broken before – as her mind so often loved to remind her – and Tina was unwilling to let her heart suffer that fate again. She could no longer deny that over the course of their friendship, Newt had started to mean something more to her than just her friend the Magizoologist. Tina found herself wanting nothing other than for him to share those unusual feelings, but until he said it out right, she would admire from afar if only to keep the pieces of her heart intact. 

Tina sauntered back to her room with an acute somberness looming like a plague at the forefront of her mind. Her movements were slow and heavy, weighted from the reality Newt may never feel for her the way she was beginning to for him. Thankfully, packing provided her with a considerable distraction from the rueful thoughts of  _ him _ . 

The over generous bedroom was still dim, and the rain outside had grown steadier, hitting the window in sporadic  _ tinks _ . Tina hummed as she packed, if only hoping the happy melody would eclipse the load her thoughts were urging onto her heart. She neatly folded her nightclothes among various other garments, tucking them into her suitcase, and could not quell the fissure of woe that returned. 

Packing had preoccupied all of Tina’s thoughts regarding  _ that moment _ , but finishing had  once again woken those bittersweet emotions that came from leaving. She longed to see her sister again – beautiful, sweet Queenie – to be back at work – the rush and thrill of it – but those things she could only attain by losing and leaving behind people she now cared about. Newt’s family had burrowed deep into her heart; Theseus, Lillian, Louise – especially Louise. The Irish woman had reminded Tina what it was to have a mother; a hole in her. So many years she spent being mother to Queenie that Tina was practically numb to that void inside her. Louise had – in just a few days – filled that empty piece of her, rekindling that forgotten flame inside. 

“Oh! Ya are awake!”

Tina glanced up from her packing, just as Newt’s mother eagerly invited herself into the room, carrying with her two steaming mugs. 

“Good ta see yer an early riser like Newton an’ meself.” Louise handed her one of the hot beverages, while granting her a kind smile. 

Tina seized the ceramic cup of coffee, uttering a soft thanks before taking a sip. The strange, yet newly familiar liquid warmed her completely the moment she swallowed, stopping the chill far more effectively than her sponge bath had. Her lips parted in a content smile. 

“I’ve always been an early bird,” Tina mentioned, as she placed the mug carefully on the bedside table; and for a brief moment she swore the photo of little Newt grinned  _ at  _ her. She quickly dismissed it with a blink, bottom lip caught firmly between her teeth. 

Louise was leaning casually against the sculpted post at the foot of the bed, watching quietly as Tina resituated things in her case. Her attire, Tina noticed, was much less jaunty than it had been the night before. She wore a plain pair of trousers, tucked into gray boots – caked in mud - with a gray sweater and a blue and silver striped scarf that speckled her iris’ with flakes of sapphire. 

“I’ve been takin’ care of de ‘ippogriffs. Came in for a cup, figured I’d see if ya wanted one as well.” She sipped her tea and continued. “I ‘ope ya enjoyed yer time ‘ere.”

Tina responded with a prompt smirk and a nod, scooping her hair behind her ears. 

“I have,” she assured the woman wistfully.

Louise didn’t say anything for a moment, but her cool gray eyes never moved from Tina, while a familiar crooked smile slowly taking shape on her full lips. Her pert gaze was not even slightly mild, and the dark-haired witch waited sheepishly for whatever comment the woman was creating. 

“I noticed you an’ Newton managed ta disappear las’ night, just before da fireworks…” 

Color climbed high onto Tina’s face with a dull heat and she swiftly averted her gaze to her suitcase in an attempt to hide her blush. 

“Newt took me stargazing.” –  _ That’s not completely a lie –  _ “We were both feeling a bit…cramped in the tent.” –  _ Also not a lie.  _

Louise’s spirited expression remained, making it clear to Tina she did not buy that as the whole story. Her delighted features seethed with controlled enthusiasm and her eyes burned into Tina with a stormy sauciness. 

“’Ow was it?” she asked casually. 

“How was what?” Tina’s throat grew tight and her heart skipped in her chest, once more fighting a blush. 

Louise chuckled lightly, hoisting a brow. “ _ Stargazing?” _

Her brow remained cocked in a perfect arch, while her cheeky smirk deepened. Louise knew on some level – that much was obvious – that her son and Tina had done more than simple stargazing on that hilltop. Suddenly, it was all Tina could do to keep from going completely red faced. 

Before she could even stop herself, a single word drifted from her lips to answer the woman’s question: “Wonderful.”

Louise’s smirk morphed into a softer, more affectionate smile. There was an underlying satisfaction in her cheer, as if it had been her intention all along for Tina and Newt to discover one another. 

Tina did her best to finish packing without any more blunders, feeling Louise’s watchful eyes upon her. She neatly folded the dress she’d worn to the wedding and nestled it back into the box of pink tissue paper before at last placing it inside and closing the lid of the case. A chill shook her the moment she latched the piece of luggage, echoing in the empty room with a metallic  _ click _ . Tina found an overwhelming sense of finality in that sound, and it made her stomach churn somewhat. Her trip was almost over. 

“I’ll be sad ta see ya go, dearie.” Louise said, as if she had read Tina’s mind. “I know Newton feels da same.”

Tina’s arms instinctively wrapped around her middle, as if by doing so she could keep herself from falling apart. Never had she suspected going back home would be as difficult as it was proving to be. 

“I’m sad to be leaving, honestly,” Tina finally admitted. “But I need to get back to MACUSA and to my sister.”

Louise perked up and snapped her fingers as if she had suddenly remembered something. 

“Oo, dat reminds me. I was ‘aving a chat wit Thaddeus last night, an’ we wanted ta offer our ‘ome ta yer sister an’ her fiancé.” 

Tina blinked twice and her brow hoisted high on her forehead in question, not entirely sure she was hearing Louise correctly. 

“Da laws in America ‘ave ya worried, an’ yer worrin’ is causin’ Newton ta worry, doh he won’ say it out right.” Louise calmly sipped her morning brew before saying more. “I doubt MACUSA will respectfully ‘onor yer sister’s union, but in dis country she could ‘ave a ceremony without ‘aving ta ‘ide it.” 

A furrow grew between Tina’s brows as she worked slowly through the woman’s proposal, gnawing her bottom lip. “Louise, are you saying that you would let Queenie get married here? At Featherbeak?”

The Irish woman shrugged. “Well, the lass wouldn’t ‘ave ta get married ‘ere, specifically. Dare’s plenty of lovely places all o’re England. But, yeah, ‘ere is perfectly fine. All ya can stay ‘ere too. Dis old ‘ouse was meant for large families.” Louise waved her hand about dismissively. “Just think about it? Might ‘elp wit some of dat stress.” 

Tina wanted to lunge forward and hug her. She knew it would be a long shot getting everyone to England, but the invitation alone was enough to bring a smile to Tina’s face. 

“I’ll run the idea by Jacob and Queenie. It’s up to them.”

“Of course.” Louise nodded. 

“I can write to you when they decide?” Tina offered, and she had to wonder if it was to simply resolve the question or that she didn’t want to lose touch with Louise. 

“Oh, I’d love that,” the woman grinned. 

Louise’s exuberance filled the room with a warmth akin to the one Newt brought to the bleak space. Tina let her arms fall to her sides once again, no longer feeling the need to keep herself together. 

“Well.” Louise stood up straighter, swiping a tangle of red ringlets from her face. “I ‘ope you’ll ‘ave time ta join Thaddeus, Newton an’ I for brunch before ya go?”

_ Oh, I hope so too –  _ “What time?” She wrung her fingers nervously. 

“Ten o’clock sharp.” 

Tina sighed heavily with relief. “My pass is good from eleven thirty to noon. I should have enough time.” 

“Good!” Louise looked pleased. “An, wit dat I shall make my leave. I’ve got another paddock full of ‘ungry ‘ippogriffs ta tend to.”

She ambled away, her curls bouncing with every step, starkly contrasted against the dull gray hue of her sweater. Just as she reached the door, Louise threw a glance over her shoulder. “Newton is probably up seein’ ta ‘is own beasts. I’m sure ‘e would enjoy an extra ‘and.” She winked, and the tone in her voice was far from subtle. Tina was smart enough to know she was making more than a friendly suggestion, and assured the woman that she would go help Newt. 

Once Louise had disappeared out into the hall, Tina seized her mug of coffee and planted herself next to the window. The drink was lukewarm and slightly unpleasant to the taste, nevertheless, she drank it for the sake of being polite. She watched the rain streak down the windowpane as she took hesitant sips, steadily working herself up to seeing Newt again. Her heart was swelling at the thought of seeing those eyes and that wild head of hair, while her mind tried its best to remain neutral.

Tina took one final sip and eagerly ventured across the hall, disposing of the empty cup on the bedside table. Immediately she was greeted with the warm scent of him. The rich aroma carried through the air as if on a breeze, swirling around her; pleasantly making Tina’s heart flutter from the sensations the smell aroused. His room was empty and obscurely illuminated by only the gray light from outside. After a quick look around she found his case at the foot of his bed, lying open as if to encourage her inside his world. 

Tina didn’t linger. She easily maneuvered down the narrow steps, abandoning the bottom rung to land in Newt’s work shed with an enthusiastic hop. The interior was unchanged from her last visit months ago; books and baubles were still seemingly strewn about in a heedless manner, though Tina knew – even if she couldn’t see it – that everything was just where he wanted it.

She soon heard his voice, muffled by both distance and the walls around her. Never had a sound provoked so much joy to course through her, and Tina could not stifle her eagerness with the simplicity of a smile. Her steps around the clutter of his shack were precise and urgent – desperate to be near him. Tina let the radiant sound of his voice guide her through the otherworldly plane of his case. He was talking to someone –  _ or something _ – she reminded herself with a small chuckle. Newt’s tendency to talk with his creatures was one of his idiosyncrasies she adored.

When Tina discovered him, he was by the Bowtruckle tree and he wasn’t alone. A boy who looked no older than twelve with a head of flaming hair stood next to the tree, covered with the tiny stick like creatures. He and Newt were both laughing as the Magizoologist carefully picked them off and placed the green beasts back onto their tree. 

Tina stood by with a smile that pressed her cheek into a dimple and watched the entire spectacle fondly. Pickett was nestled in Newt’s hair, presumably orchestrating the whole predicament with an array of stern sounding chirps and shakes of his leafy sprouts. 

“No,” she heard Newt chortle to the beast in his hair. “They weren’t trying to poke Tom’s eyes out…” He gently pulled two more Bowtruckles from the boy and let the creatures scale his arm up to a nearby branch. The beast on his head was the first to take notice of Tina. Pickett yanked a curl atop Newt’s head with an excited chitter and a point of his twiggy finger. 

“Ouch! What was that f—” Newt spun lithely on his heel while casting a confused look around, which instantly became a delighted smile the second his eyes met hers. “Tina!” He sounded pleased to see her.  _ That’s good. _

“The case was open…” she shrugged, stepping closer to the both of them. 

“Yes. I’m so glad you came down.” His green eyes were shimmering olive in the hazy sun cascading from the Erumpent enclosure, and the dense rays painted his creamy skin a soft gold that drew attention to the freckles dotting his cheeks. She loved the way he glowed around his creatures – he beamed more radiant than the sun could ever wish to. He had her locked in his gaze, smile firm and creasing the corner of his eyes with delicate laughter lines. That’s where she wanted to stay; subject to his grin and enveloped in the magical world of his case, but the boy tugged on Newt’s shirt sleeve and the entrancing gaze was broken. 

“Oh, Tina.” Newt put his arm around the boy’s shoulder, looking as though he had forgotten he was there. “This is my cousin, Thomas McAlister.”

“’Ello, Tina.” The boy said with a clear Irish accent. 

She smiled at Thomas, finding an uncanny resemblance between Newt and his young cousin; they looked more like brothers than Theseus and he did. 

“Tom, this is my friend, Tina Goldstein.” 

_ Friend? _

Abruptly, Tina felt her heart sink as the wave of thoughts she had been trying to snuff out all morning took hold of her. 

_ Friends… _

She was his friend, but after their kiss, the word filled her with more dread than joy. Friends did not gaze longingly at one another, friends didn’t sneak away to be alone together, and friends certainly did not kiss each other under starlight. 

In the breath of a moment, Tina felt discouraged and utterly confused.  _ Did he not remember? Had he had that much to drink at dinner? _

The notion that their kiss was nothing more than an alcohol induced lapse in judgment made Tina feel physically  _ ill _ . Yet, all she could recall was how he’d seemed to be in his right mind, so determined.  _ Did I drink too much?  _ She couldn’t remember.  _ Did I come onto him? _

Tina gnawed her bottom lip hard enough for the skin to turn an alarming shade of red. 

“It’s nice ta meet ya.” The boy said with an outstretched hand. 

Newt remained oblivious to the forlorn expression playing on Tina’s face; neither had he noticed her wilted posture. She was glad for that, and quickly remedied it by squaring her shoulders and throwing on an indifferent façade as she shook Thomas’ hand. 

“Tom has been begging to come down here since he arrived Thursday,” Newt grinned fondly at the boy and ruffled his hair. 

“I’ve read Newt’s book three times!” Tom declared happily. “I wan’ ta be like ‘im after I get out of ‘ogwarts.”

Tina mustered a smile for the boy’s sake and nodded. 

“That sounds like a wonderful idea, Thomas.” Her tone gave her away slightly and it prompted Newt’s smile to fade when he looked at her. Tina wanted to ask him if it had all been, on some degree, a mistake. However she found it was far easier to rebuild the wall around her heart, and bring it up when the topic no longer threatened her with tears. 

Newt’s eyes were still on her, searching her carefully. It was a gaze so opposite of the way he had drank her in the night before it left Tina feeling cold, and it made her heart ache. Newt had only ever made her feel warm, and suddenly she felt tears brewing behind her eyes. 

_ Pull yourself together! _

Tina swallowed thickly and plastered on another false grin to her lips. 

“Do you have a favorite creature?” she asked the boy, finding it far easier to talk to Tom than to Newt presently. Even her tone sounded more believable, not focusing on the Magizoologist. 

“Bowtruckles!” Thomas said without need of thought. “I want ta ‘old Pickett but ‘e won’ get outta Newt’s ‘air!”

Pickett chirped defensively from his perch atop his caretakers head and it brought a faint chuckle out of Newt’s pursed lips. 

“Pickett, I’m afraid, has some attachment issues.” He chanced a smiling glance to Tina, trying to decipher her muddled demeanor as best he could. Her bodylines were tensed, as if she was trying to hold herself together, and her brows were furrowed despite the smile on her lips. 

When she made a point of not meeting his glance, he cleared his throat to cut the building tension. 

“We should probably get topside. You’ll be leaving soon Tom, and I suspect your parents would not be happy leaving you down here. I’ve also promised my mother I’d attend brunch.” Newt looked at Tina when he continued. “Will you have time to join us?”

In that moment, his eyes felt warm again, when she risked a look into them, and it put her heart at ease somewhat. “Yes,” was all she could manage though, still too much in her own head to say more. 

Thomas said a good-bye to the tree of Bowtruckles, including Pickett – whom Newt tucked inside the breast pocket of the blue waistcoat he wore. As he shepherded them both into his hut, Tina couldn’t help but notice the light touch of Newt’s hand on the small of her back. There was something profound in the feeling of his hand on her, and she was struggling to keep those feelings from stirring in her again –  _ you’re just friends, Tina _ – she reminded herself -  her heart was getting the best of her. Tina had never been more confused and frustrated with herself. She was not the type of girl to fall head over heels for a man. Rarely had she risked letting a man into her heart in  _ that _ sort of manner – once or twice, long before she had become an Auror – it always ended leaving her with an empty feeling that took entirely too much time to go away.

Tina would settle for being Newt’s friend if that was all he wanted, even if her heart was wanting more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter and an epilogue. Thanks for waiting, I know that it took a while to get this posted. I've got the next 3 or 4 parts of this series in the works, included a deleted scene from this which will be Newt at Theseus' Stag party! I'm having lots of fun with drunk!Newt! It would be awesome if you'd leave me a comment. They are like candy for writers :)


	9. More Than Friends

Brunch could not come soon enough. The moment Tina stepped out of Newt’s magical case and back into reality, her empty stomach cried out with a ravenous snarl so loud she hugged her belly in a futile attempt to hush the beast within. A soft chortle followed the angry sound, bursting from Newt and into the stuffy upstairs air. It was an exuberant noise, spirited and affable, that made an ever-growing warmth coil in Tina’s middle no matter how tirelessly she tried to fight it off. His hand was still on her back as the three of them came down the stairs – the warmth of his fingers seeped through the thin threads of her blouse and pooled on her skin. _Friends_ – she emphasized – _that’s what he said._

Louise and Thaddeus were near the bottom of the stairs speaking with Thomas’ parents. Newt’s mother had changed from her trousers and sweater to a more fashionable dress, embroidered with intricate designs. Thomas’ parents each had a suitcase in hand, ready to be on their way once their son joined them. There was little fanfare in their farewells; a hug and a kiss, with the lingering promise to visit come the end of summer all the while Tina stood off to the side focusing on the tips of her boots poking out from the hem of her skirt. When Louise’s brother and his family had gone, the Irish woman called for Moxie the house elf to put the kettle on.

The meal followed a while later, and as it turned out, was a rather quiet affair with only the four of them. Tina suspected the house was truly empty at last, and Theseus and Lillian were well on their way to Paris for their Honeymoon. Newt spent the majority of brunch speaking of his plans to travel to Fiji – skipping over the part about the Ministry wanting him to take a team or assistant. Louise seemed the most interested in his story, watching her son speak of his passions fondly.

Thaddeus, on the other hand, inquired about magical law in America when the chance arrived. There was true curiosity in his voice; however, Tina got the impression Newt’s father found MACUSA’s methods primitive in comparison to the Ministry’s. He did well to hide his persuasion; well enough that Tina elected to give him the benefit of the doubt, choosing not to press the matter. The conversation was fleeting; however, Tina noticed Newt kept a watchful – bordering on protective – eye on her from across the table for the entirety of the discussion. It was as if he was waiting to butt-in to her rescue at any moment, and Tina was secretly glad for it. She liked Thaddeus, but his intimidating aura made him seem as though he only saw through judgmental lenses.

Louise was peculiarly quiet – once more exuding that calm air that Tina envied. Her gray eyes spent most of the meal sweeping back and forth between her son and Tina. They were anything but subtle glances, but there was a deviously, delighted gleam to them that Tina had seen before in Queenie. She did her best not to dwell on what the Irish woman’s possible thoughts were, though Tina had an inkling…

By the time rolled around for Tina to go back to the Ministry, a heavy weight of melancholy made her shoulders slouch.

“I already ‘ad Moxie fetch yer things,” Louise declared as she and her husband accompanied her and Newt to the open foyer.

Tina’s brown case was waiting by the door with her long overcoat neatly draped over it. She scowled at the objects as if it was their fault she was feeling everything she was.

“Thank you, Louise.” Tina drew the woman into a tight hug, close enough to commit her scent to memory. Much to her delight, Louise smelt like Newt, earthy, but sweet instead of bittersweet like her son. “For everything.” She added just before she let her go.

Louise’s eyes twinkled with the onset of tears, and she smiled affectionately, caressing Tina’s cheek. “No need ta be thankin’ me, dearie. It was a pleasure ta ‘ave ya ‘ere.”

Tina felt tears again, but managed to fight them off with a couple blinks and a hefty swallow.

“Best of luck in your endeavors, Miss Goldstein. MACUSA, I fear, does not know how much better off they are with you on their team.” Thaddeus extended his hand for her to shake, and somewhat hesitantly, she did. “Should you ever find yourself living on British soil and need work, you are always welcome at the Ministry.”

Tina was sure she looked shocked, though she tried to mask the astonished expression behind a nod and a smile.

“Thank you, sir.” She gulped.

“Thaddeus, please,” he insisted with a slight smirk.

Tina matched his small grin and nodded. “Thaddeus.”

Newt let out a breath, as if relieved by his father’s behavior, and moved to retrieve Tina’s coat. He guided her into the long garment while offhandedly muttering something about the rain. She’d forgotten about the lousy weather and frowned. Sometime during the goodbyes Newt had found the time to shrug into his worn blue overcoat that brought out the green in his eyes. He had her suitcase in his hand, and his wand already drawn in the other.

“Are you ready, Tina?” Newt’s voice was barely an octave above a whisper. There was a sadness cowering under his tone that Tina felt all the way to her bones. She couldn’t see his eyes completely, hidden by the spill of auburn hair, but she was sure he was on the cusp of tears as well.

Tina supplied a slow and shaky nod and chanced one more glance to his parents. “Thank you both again so much. I hope I get to see you again one day.”

“Soon, I ‘ope.” Louise surrendered to her tears as she smiled.

Tina tentatively wrapped her arm around Newt’s, and with a deep breath the two of them Dissapperated.

*

The Ministry was rather busy for a Sunday before noon, at least Tina assumed. The rush was visibly less manic, and more of a steady commotion that gave the illusion of a bustling workplace. Most of the fuss derived from the line of outgoing magical folk. The line didn’t appear too long, Tina noted as they approached, and she wasn’t sure if the short line was a blessing or a curse.

Newt still had his arm intertwined with hers, but hadn’t so much as mumbled since they had left Featherbeak. Tina found his silence off-putting and wanted nothing more than for him to say something. His face was difficult to read – not rigid, but certainly not the usual blithe demeanor she usually found on his features. Instead his expression lingered somewhere between the two, and the vacancy it brought to his face made Tina feel the tension between them grow stronger.

When they reached the queue Tina rummaged around in her pockets until her fingers found her Floo Pass. She was pleased to find the documents still in pristine condition, though the booklet felt significantly heavier in her hands than she remembered it being. Tina frowned at the travel papers. She wanted to go home, wanted to see Queenie and to work, but that meant putting thousands of miles between her and the man at her side. Tina’s heart could not seem to let go of him even though her mind tried to tell her otherwise. Her sour expression deepened.

“Are you alright?” Newt asked, taking notice of her furrowed brow and pursed lips. His features had softened with concern spreading across his face – green irises brimming pools of black.

She took in a deep breath and forced a smile. “Yes, I – uh – don’t like waiting.” Tina frowned slightly – _good one, Goldstein._

She refused to meet his eyes, choosing to cast hers over the line of people in front of them. Tina was finding it difficult to look at him without feeling a wave of sadness and longing wash over her.   _Friends… friends… friends…_ The word bounced around in her brain like burning spell fire off shields, and each impact prodded her tender heart ruthlessly.

“You just seem…”

“I’m fine,” Tina insisted coldly.

Newt’s jaw clamped shut and his focus fell to the brown boots he wore. He took a sharp inhale through his nose, blowing breath from his lips and  saying nothing more. The sight of him triggered a surge of guilt and she sighed.

“Sorry,” Tina murmured, quickly coming up with another excuse. “I’m just not looking forward to Flooing back home— it's almost nauseating.”

That performance was easier to sell; it wasn’t a lie. Tina was not a huge fan of that specific form of magical travel. It yanked and pulled her, leaving her stomach sloshing and her body covered in soot - altogether an unpleasant experience. Newt’s grimace dissolved only slightly as he nodded in agreement, but he remained silent.

When they reached the front of the line the attendee that greeted them was far less cordial than the young witch who had welcomed Tina to the Ministry initially. The lazy-eyed wizard took only a few quick – rather mechanical – glances over her paperwork, all while leering over the booklet at her judgmentally. Tina was happy to return the glare, adding her own indiscrete amount of chafe, and made a point of not thanking the man when he finally reissued her pass. With a disgruntled huff, Tina shoved the papers back into her pocket and reached for her case still in Newt’s hands. He wavered only a moment, casting a glance between it and her face before finally surrendering the piece of luggage.

“I – er – hope you’ll allow me to accompany you to the hearth.” Newt kept his eyes solely focused on her shoulder and teetered back and forth from heel to toe.

“Only if you want to,” Tina told him, secretly hoping he would.  

His eyes swiftly moved to hers, mild disbelief sparkling in them. “Of course I want to.”

Like a gentleman, Newt once again offered his arm, and Tina slid her own around it against her better judgment. Suddenly it was Christmas again, only this time she was the one leaving. The familiar scene played out in her head as they glided over the black marble floor. Those memories flooded over her, making the emotions she’d felt in December resurface. All that sorrow of no longer being next to him twisted and pulled at her aching heart once more, while in her head _that_ word seemed to be screaming. By the time their feet stopped, Tina felt sick and her heart was beating a rhythm fast enough she could dance to it.

“This is it…” Newt’s voice didn’t break when he spoke, but Tina could still detect the grief in his tone.

“So it is…” she mumbled. Tina pulled her arm from his and let it dangle lifelessly at her side. Her stomach churned and her mouth was suddenly dry; she found herself unable to look at the hearth or at Newt. A lull passed between them, short but evident enough to elicit the emotions writhing inside her to burrow deeper.

“Tina.” Newt gently turned her to face him, laying his hands on her shoulders. “Tina, please look at me.” Calloused fingertips brushed along the edge of her jaw – leaving goosebumps in their wake – and he tilted her chin until her big brown eyes met his.

“Before you leave, you must know that having you here this weekend has been the happiest I’ve been in some time…” His eyes were searching hers, deep and smoldering with a desire Tina recognized in herself, but her words remained unspoken, staining her tongue. He swallowed, pink suddenly tinting his cheeks and ears. “…As for the moment we shared…I apologize for being so impudent, but I admit I am not a bit sorry it happened.”

Immediately _that_ hateful, haunting word ceased it’s screaming. He _did_ remember, and he _did_ mean it. Relief and joy flooded into the void her mind had been digging into her heart. A wide smile spread across her face, so unbelievably tight that it almost hurt. Happy tears brimmed her eyes, and she wanted to kick herself for letting her mind torment her heart.

Tina dropped the case in her hand with an echoing _thud_ and flung her arms around Newt’s neck, bravely smashing her lips against his. The unexpected force nearly knocked him to the ground, but Newt’s nimble feet quickly adapted to the sudden weight, and he delightfully folded his arms around Tina – pulling her as close as she could be to him. He smiled into the urgent press of her velvet lips and a low purr vibrated from his throat at the feel of her fingers tangling in the hair at the back of his head.

Tina pulled her lips from his, suddenly feeling _hot_ and more than a little bemused with herself. Newt was smiling at her, his wide lips more alluring than ever. They held each other for a long while, Newt playfully circling the tip of her nose with his, flashing the grin she loved to her core.

When she finally freed herself from his arms slowly, taking her case in one hand and Floo powder in the other, Tina stepped into the hearth. “Don’t you dare wait so long to come and visit me, Mr. Scamander,” she teased, forming the implied threat around shaky breaths and a grin.

His smirk deepened and he kept his eyes only on her. “Yes, Miss Goldstein,” he promised, just before green flames engulfed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See! It all worked out! :D I just couldn't let this story end without a little bit of angst. Yes, this is the last chapter, however there is an epilogue that I'll be posting on Saturday the 24th! So keep a look out for that. If you follow me on tumblr you'll know that I'm currently working on a deleted scene of sorts for this, that is Newt and Theseus at his Stag party. I'm not sure when that will be posted, but it will definitely be the next.


	10. Something There

MACUSA was empty when her trip through the flames brought her home. For a moment Tina found the vacancy odd, until she remembered what time it was. Six in the morning was early even for her to be there on a normal day, let alone a Sunday. Everything around her was spinning, her entire body was tingling, and she wasn’t sure what was more to blame; the after effects of Flooing or kissing Newt. Just the thought of him made her heart soar.

Tina brushed the soot and ashes from her hair and clothes as she ambled towards the gate. The elf overseeing all floo travel said nothing as he documented her arrival, raising a brow at the dreamlike expression on her face.

The streets of New York were much the same as the interior of the Magical Congress building – not yet thriving with hordes of busy workers – when she stepped back into her familiar concrete jungle of gray. The dramatic change in scenery from vivid to dull should have disheartened her, but Tina’s mind was far away, thinking only of Newt. He was on her fingertips, her lips, and her skin. She thought only of what he was doing, or seeing, or feeling. Newt was in everything and she couldn’t focus for thoughts of him - so much so that she scarcely remembered Apparating back to her apartment.

The humble flat was just as she had left it, save for a couple empty mugs on the kitchen table. It was quiet in the homey space, but Tina could make out the faint snores of her sister in their bedroom. Her tiny exhales were like music to Tina’s ears; oh, how she’d missed falling asleep to that soft sound! Tina was also glad to be back in the acquainted embrace of her home. She did not miss the lavish accommodations her room offered while staying with the Scamander’s. Simple suited her, and that was exactly what her apartment was – simple.

With a happy sigh Tina cast a look to the clock; it was nearing seven – still too early for Queenie to wake up on a day off. Tina knew she would need a nap before long, but found she was far too wound up to sleep. Instead, she hung her coat on the rack by the door and with a flick of her wand set the coffee to brew. Her worn-down mattress squeaked under the weight of her suitcase as she tossed it on her bed to unpack. Gently she removed the box with her beautiful dress inside, storing it safely in her chest of drawers until she had an excuse to wear it again. The other garments she used magic to stow away, most going directly into the wash basket occupying the corner of the room.

Tina was about to store the suitcase back under her bed, when she found an unsealed envelope resting at the bottom of her luggage. Her name was written across it, and for a moment she eyed the note suspiciously, confused as to how it got there. The handwriting she knew belonged to neither her sister nor Newt, adding an aura of mystery to the letter. Hesitantly she opened the envelope and removed a photograph and a small note. The photo was of a small boy with unruly hair and freckles cuddling a young hippogriff.

 _Tina, dearie_ _,_ \- The note began -

_I just couldn’t let you leave without taking this picture with you. Having you with us these past few days has been a pleasure, and I must say I have never seen my Newton glow the way he does when he’s with you. Keep well and know that you will always have a place here with Thaddeus and me._

_All the best my dear,  
_ _Louise Scamander._

Tina sat on the edge of her bed, beaming at both the note and the image she held in her hands. As she watched the photo, that tingle returned, filling her with a warmth she’d never felt the like of, her smile growing wider.

Suddenly the bed across from her shifted.

“Teenie? You’re back…” Queenie’s sing-song voice was groggy, and her usually perfect curls were matted to one side of her face. “…You’re thinkin’ awful loud,” she muttered, rubbing her eyes with a balled up fist.

“Sorry,” Tina said, biting her lip around a smile. “Queenie,” she started, barely containing the joy bubbling out of her mouth, “I’ve got so much to tell you.”

Her sister blinked sleep from her tired eyes as she fished through all the thoughts and memories swimming about in Tina’s head. After a few short moments, Queenie grinned wider than humanly possible. Tina didn’t have to tell her anything; she already knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That it! The end! No fear though I've got _oodles_ stuff planned for this series, fluff, angst _SMUT_ , Hogwarts, Beaches, as I said, oodles of goodies to come. I will have a deleted scene from this coming soon, "Just One More Drink" just sorta happened and it's Newt getting drunk off his ass at Theseus' Stag Party! I'm currently in the editing stage of that 7000+ word fic. You can keep up with all of this if you follow me on tumblr :) Stop by and chat, got ideas? Let me know. I'm down for prompts too; I've got 5 outlines done but after that I'm open for more ideas!

**Author's Note:**

> This originally started out as a 3 chapter story, but the chapters are so long, I'm gonna split them into shorter chapters to buy myself some time to finish this story as a whole. 
> 
> You can follow me on Tumblr [@fandom-non-sense](https://fandom-non-sense.tumblr.com/)  
> that's where I post progress and links to my fics if you guys are interested.
> 
> Also HUGE thank you and shout out to my beta [@onebethatatime](https://onebethatatime.tumblr.com/) and [@katiehavok](https://katiehavok.tumblr.com/). They are wonderful and I owe them both so much for making these chapters readable.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Clothes Make The Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11577270) by [KatieHavok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieHavok/pseuds/KatieHavok)




End file.
